Vodet the Human
by Naga sake
Summary: A story about a human named Vodet in his quest to become a GoD. (This is set in an AU of sorts. Not in the sense of Gender-swapping, but it's set in an alternate future that I find more interesting and better for a story like this)
1. Chapter 1: Vodet the Human

Author's note. I love the universe of dragon ball, the issue is having characters as strong as goku blue and gotenks and majin buu just like, in the world, means any conflict would be resolved very quickly and nobody else would really have a reason to become strong. So this is a bit of an AU. It's been 200 years since Son Goku died at the hands of Xero, a villain that took the entirety of the other Dragon ball cast to defeat. The others died off of old age, or in the case of Piccolo, went into hiding. It's unknown if people like Goten and Trunks and Marron are still alive, though they would be old. There were actually around 100 saiyans still alive, as to allow saiyans to still exist on this world, and most of them took residence on earth. At one point Majin Buu found one of Hercule's porno mags and decided he wanted a woman too, and eventually started a family that branched into the entire Majin race. There had also been a war, following Hercule's death, between the Majin race and the Earthling race. Eventually it came to a decisive Earthling victory, with the help of the saiyans and namekians. During this war, more androids were created, and even the implementation of more bio-androids. Alot of these bio-androids had mixed in with the world population as well, creating mutated humans with amazing abilities.

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Vodet the Human**

Vodet once heard a legend; that if someone gets strong enough, they are approached by an angel and offered the position of a god. He couldn't remember who told him or when, but it became the goal of his life. He had been in martial arts for as long as he could remember, and for as long as he remembered he was ridiculed and put down for being human. The saiyans would tell him "You're a human, you're weak! You will never even be close to my level!". He used this rage to fuel his fighting. He had a vendetta, he would prove the world wrong, HE WOULD BECOME A GOD!

But of course, most in his field were blessed with inherent power at birth. He dedicated his life to fighting, it overtook his life to the point where he had no social life, no hobbies, other than training, and fighting. He had one friend, however. A fellow human training under Master Boogie in the art of Capoeira, by the name of Red Bullock. Red, while he did find Vodet to be an interesting fella (that is when he isn't preoccupied training), pittied vodet. He, like many others, felt Vodet was reaching for a fictional dream. But red cared for his friend. When they grew up, he even let Vodet bum on his couch.

At 19, Vodet stood at 5 foot 9 inches. He had Fox eyes, a big nose, and hair that was grey, with a whole rainbow of colors oddly smeared throughout, his hair naturally grew like this. He only had one outfit other than his Gi, as he honestly didn't need to dress in anything else that often. A T-shirt with text and some odd symbols on it; "NIM- lΓl -BUS", a black and white varsity jacket with the letter A and the number 1, jeans, and a necklace with a red gem in the center, passed on in his family for generations. The necklace is said to grant great power to the person wearing it.

"Vodet, wake up!"

It was red, his blonde hair and red eyes where a familiar sight to Vodet, but usually this scenario was the other way around.

"W-what time is it?"

"It's 9 in the morning"  
Vodet sat up, his eyes wide with shock "9 IN THE MORNING!? WHY DIDN'T MY ALARM GO OFF!"

"It did, man. You just slept through it."

"How? It always wakes me up? I've wasted 3 hours I could have spent training!"

"Dude, you did push ups until you fucking passed out last night. I think it's okay for you to give it a rest. Either way, you should get ready. Today is the qualifying rounds for the World martial arts tournament"

"HOLY CRAP HOLY CRAP HOLY CRAP!" Vodet got up, off the couch and started scrambling around the room, looking for his Gi. "WHERE'D I PUT IT!?"

"Dude, that thing smelled like ass. I put it in the wash."  
"Where is it now?!"

"It's in the Dryer but I put it in there like 20 minutes ago."

Vodet ran into the laundry room and threw the drying machine open. He pulled out his damp, white martial arts Gi. He put it on and ran back to Red.  
"Dude, are you wearing a wet uniform?"

"Yes, because you decided to wash it! We have like, an hour to get there and get registered!"

"Dude, just wear your jeans and shirt. They only care that you don't have anything hanging that could get snagged on stuff."  
Vodet huffed, grabbing his jeans and shirt, and heading into the bathroom. He thought to himself, ' _I am a future god! One day I will be able to dress however I like, and still strike fear into the hearts of those around me!'_. He looked at himself in the bathroom mirror, and flexed his bicep. ' _Look at you, you're no Goku! You're no Yamcha even! You'll never become a god with arms like that!'_

He walked out of the bathroom back into his living room.

"RED! Let's get going!"

Red got up and grabbed his keys. "Hey, just remember man, no matter how much you get talked down, I believe in you." Red said these words of encouragement with a fake heir of confidence. While he hoped Vodet would win the tournament, he very much doubted his friends abilities.

* * *

As Vodet entered the long, thin room holding the many small stages used for the qualifying rounds, Red flew up to a window to look in, as non-combatants were not allowed in the temple for the qualifying rounds.

As people were getting packed in, Vodet took the time to size-up his competition. There were many saiyans and earthling, with even two or three namekians in the crowd, but one person in particular caught his eye. An arcosian, the same race as Frieza. It was odd seeing one of them without their bio-armor, but armor was not allowed for the tournament, even armor that was made using your own cells. If it didn't grow on you naturally, you couldn't use it. She had pink light skin, and red eyes, with large horns that bent back,and a deep pink natural armor pad on her head. She was in a dark pink gi that look fresh out of the package. Even from across the room, Vodet could feel her energy.

Eventually a man with a clipboard came bye and handed Vodet a piece of paper. It said "8, 25". There were 8 stages, so Vodet could assume what the first number meant, but not the second one. Eventually after the group of officials had given everyone a number, one, with a pompadour and sunglasses, spoke up. The smoke from his cigarette clouding the area around him.

"Welcome applicants, to the qualifying round of the forty-third world martial arts tournament! There are eight stages, on the paper we gave you, you should see two numbers, the first one is the stage you're going to be on! The second, is your order in the queue! The first two contestants will get on stage, they have two minutes to ring-out, knock-out, or get their opponent to give up, if neither of them does this in the two minutes, the winner will be decided with points! Each stage has a referee! Flying is only allowed using wings or similar extremities! Flying using energy is not allowed in the tournament, though beams, blasts, and disks of energy are, for those of you capable of it! You are not allowed to have any foreign objects on you!"

At that Vodet panicked. He took off his necklace and hid it in his gi. He knew that without the power boost his necklace was said to bring, he didn't stand a chance. The announcer continued.

"Purposeful crotch-shots and eye-gouges are grounds for disqualification, as is dismemberment of an opponent! That being said, any other type of attack, physical or otherwise, is allowed, so long as it comes from your body! FIGHTERS, STEP UP!"

Vodet looked around, the people on stage seemed tough. A human that towered over seven foot tall, a saiyan mam who still had his tail, a bear-man with sharp claws. On stage seven the arcosian girl stepped up. She was up against a snake-man. ' _Well, it doesn't matter how powerful she is, there's over 30 people in that queue, no way she'll get through all of them.'_

As the qualifying rounds went on, Vodet watched the arcosian girl fight, and didn't even pay attention to his own stage. He watched as this woman devastated opponent after opponent. Punching them so quickly his eyes could barely register it, flipping men more than twice her size over her shoulder like toys, even firing a large energy cannon. Vodet was especially impressed by that last part. Even when he put his all into it, he could barely shoot a small ki blast.

"Number 25"

He was snapped out of it when he heard his number called. He looked around, wow, he was the last person in his queue. Good luck on his part, he supposed.

"Right here!" He said, as he stepped onto the stage. In front of him stood a muscular saiyan, with a third eye, and a tail. Vodet got ready for the fight, hopping around, fists up, and feet ready to strike!

"READY? FIGHT!"

Immediately the saiyan lunged at Vodet with a punch! Vodet cartwheeled out of the way, before getting halfway up off the ground and sweeping at the saiyan's legs! As the saiyan began to fall, Vodet jumped forward and hit him with a shoulder crash! The saiyan landed near the edge of the stage and stood up. While he may not be particularly strong, Vodet had two things on his side, speed and agility.

The saiyan put his two hands together, folding the last two fingers of them, to his pointer and middle fingers on each hand stood up. "FOUR WITCHES!" He yelled, as two arms instantly sprouted out of his back. This intimidated Vodet, but he would not cower down in fear.

"Using special techniques now, huh? Alright, I'm game. SIGNATURE MOVE, WHISKEY WINDMILL!" Vodet jumped forward before sliding down at the last second and attempting to sweep his opponents legs again. However, his opponent had guessed this and grabbed Vodet's leg! He threw Vodet's leg up, causing him to spin in the air, before quickly attacking him with all four arms. Vodet was sent flying! However, with his acrobatic skill, he was able to do a flip before landing one foot on the corner of the arena and jumping forward to the left, then to the right, then a forward leap towards the saiyan, with a simple punch.

The saiyan clasped his hands together and hammered vodet into the ground, cracking the tiles of the stage. Before the saiyan was able to get another hit, however, Vodet did a backwards somersault out of the way. He put his hands together near his stomach, one over the other, fingers facing opposite to each other, and focused his energy into his hands. A small, dark blue ball of energy began to form. He started to yell "Rika.." The saiyan saw this and prepared an energy blast of his own.

"GALICK...GUN!"

As the saiyan fired his energy gun, Vodet jumped out of the way. He put his hands in front of him.

"BLAST!"

The small ball of energy, not much bigger than a large bouncy ball, left his hand and hit the opponent. The saiyan was barely fazed.

"Ha! You call that an attack?!" He chuckled, closing his eyes in the process. Vodet took this opening. He slid to the saiyan, and sweeped his legs. As the saiyan began to fall, Vodet spun his legs in a circular motion, kicking the saiyan back into the air. He began juggling the saiyan with his kicks.

"WHISKEY WINDMILL!" He pushed himself off the ground as the saiyan was in the air, and hit him with one last kick, this one was a kick forward. "FINISHER EDITION!" The saiyan was slammed into the wall, and fell to the ground.

"Ring out!" The announcer stated. Vodet stood there, tired. That energy blast really took all he had. He heard an odd tapping, and looked back to see Red, pounding on the window, cheering for him. ' _One step closer to achieving godhood.'_

Vodet looked around. All the other qualifiers had been decided as well. On the stages stood Vodet, The arcosian girl from before, a bio-android man with human skin, long brown hair and a cell tail, a chubby blue-green majin girl, a Namekian, a wolf-man, an insanely tall saiyan man, amantis-man, and another human with short blonde hair, and a red mask covering his eyes.

As the non-qualifiers left, a man walked into the room. This man had a messy afro, and an amazing handlebar moustache. He carried a belt that said "world champion". It was Son Lucifer, better known by his fighting name, "Captain morningstar". A descendant of the legendary . Vodet and the others all got off their stages and walked over to Captain Morningstar, who was talking to a few officials. The Majin spoke up first.

"Oh hoi, Captain morning star! It's so amazing to meet you!" She grabbed one of his hands with both of hers, and shook it. He looked caught off guard and looked around at the qualifying contestants.

"Well hi there!" He smiled and put his fists on his hips. "It is I CAPTAIN MORNINGSTAR!" All of the contestants, except the arcosian, and the android stood back in awe. "It's good to see the competition this year! You are all the cream of the crop! It's not likely that any of you can beat me, but dont' let that get you down. Getting even this far is an achievement of its own. Now I have to get going, but I think the administrators here have some things to tell you kids." He chuckled and left the room.

"Uh, yes," A man with a clipboard and glasses spoke up, "I just wanted to inform you that the temple offers free rooming and food to those who are in the tournament, for the two days it takes place and the night before. The tournament is starting tomorrow, and we are offering you all the ability to stay here if you wish. We know some of you have journeyed far to get here." All of the contestants agreed to the offer.

As Vodet stepped outside, Red approached him.

"DUDE YOU DID IT! YOU'RE IN THE TOURNAMENT!"

"Yeah I am! I'm not coming home tonight though. I'm gonna stay here tonight, get to know my competition."

"Oh, alright man, well good luck! I believe in you" Red gave a thumbs up, and a bright smile, before running back to the car.


	2. Chapter 2: More Than Human

Author's note. There was some talk with the last chapter about Vodet, with no _special_ training, can compete with saiyans. I don't know if I made it clear in the last chapter that, what's considered "special training" has changed. As you can see, most of the fighters in the WMAT know at least one ki move, but not much more. While people like Roshi and Korin still have greater knowledge than most (and most people can't compete with them), using energy to fight is more common.

A big issue is I don't want Vodet to become a Mary-Sue. I know he does get talked down and hated on by the world alot, but it's not like he's super powerful or anything (he's won the only fight he's been in so far, but a sample size of 1 isn't very large). Please, I really do appreciate criticism.

* * *

 **Chapter Two: More Than Human**

That afternoon Vodet took the time to get to know his other competitors. He found his way to the buffet set out for the combatants, and saw the chubby blue majin girl.

"Hey, my name's Vodet" He held out his hand for a handshake. The Majin gave him a sideways high-five. "MY NAME'S NUTMEG!" She pointed to her face with a thumbs-up, and a big smile. Vodet thought she was adorable, but was still a bit creeped out. Majin's had always scared Vodet out. They are born with immense power, the ability to kill a normal person in a single punch, but they act so happy and childish.

"Uh, nice to meet you, Nutmeg. I'm one of the other fighters in the tournament."

"Nice to meet ya! I can't wait to fight you! It's gonna be fun!"

"Yeah, it probably will be. Uh, I actually had a question for you."

"SURE! I LOVE GETTING TO KNOW NEW PEOPLE!"

"Uh, I just wanted to know how often you trained?"

"Train? I don't practice! I just fight, silly! It's just for fun!"

This hurt Vodet deep down. He had to push himself every day, until his body gave out, just to get where he's at. It took him years to be able to make the puny little ball of energy he made, but this was a game to Nutmeg. She was born with this immense power, and never trained a day in her life. There was a pause before nutmeg spoke up again. "What's the serious look for? Did I make you angry?"

"No...I just...well I should probably see the other competitors." As he began to walk away, Nutmeg followed him.

"We're friends now!"

"Uh, okay, fine, I guess." Vodet wanted her gone, but he didn't care enough to make a big deal of it. He walked down a hallway in the temple, and looked out the window. Out in the field, and saw the Bio-android from earlier. Vodet made his way out to the field to see the man fighting with a robot. The android noticed Vodet, and finished off the robot he was fighting, hitting it with one final punch, and exploding it into many pieces, before holding out a metallic box. A light shined out of the box, and the robot parts flew into it. He looked over to Vodet and Nutmeg.

"What do you want?"

"Uh, I was just trying to get to know my opponents"

"Well you're not getting a profile on me, fuck off!"

Nutmeg spoke up. "We're only trying to be friends!"

"No you're not, idiot. This man is getting a read on his enemies. Playing mind games." The android walked over to Vodet, intimidating him. "Go away before I get us both disqualified!"

Vodet decided to step down. It made him feel like a pussy, but he knew that he could use the anger he has now when he fights him later. He grudgingly walked away. ' _When I become a god, he specifically will feel my wrath'_

"That's not a good thing to do!" Said Nutmeg.

"What are you talking about?"

"You really hate that guy that much? You just met him!"

"I didn't say anything."

"Oh you didn't? I'M SORRY! SOMETIMES I READ PEOPLE'S MINDS WITHOUT REALIZING IT!"

"Wait, you can read minds?"

"Sort of. I can't really control it!"

"How long have you been able to do that?"

"My whole life I guess. I can't really control it though. I can just tell when someone is feeling really strong emotions."

"I see. That might be useful. Let's get looking for the next competitor."

After some more searching., they found the female arcosian from before. This time she was wearing her bio armor. She was on the tournament stage itself, actually, shadowboxing. Vodet and Nutmeg stepped on the stage.

"Hey! I saw you fighting earlier for the qualifying rounds! You seem really strong!" Vodet said, trying not to think about the fact their kind are born strong.

"Yes, I am strong. So are you, at least for your kind."

Vodet pushed down his desire to lash out and simple said, "Well my name's Vodet-" Before getting cut off "I'M NUTMEG!"

"Yes...Chilli," replied the arcosian,"Now what do you want with me?"

"OH!" said Nutmeg, "We were just trying to make friends!" Vodet decided to let Nutmeg take the lead. He figured she was alot more personable and he could sit back and just observe the others to get a grasp on them.

"So what do you like to do for fun!?"

"Crush my enemies under my boot!"

"OOOOH! I LIKE FIGHTING TOO!"

"I don't fight, I dominate. I have yet to find a single enemy who has posed a challenge to me. Then again, earthlings don't pose much of a challenge to anyone." She gave Vodet a smug look. He clenched his fist, and instinctively pushed energy into it. If she kept going like this, he didn't care about the tournament, she was getting her lip busted.

"OH! Domination? Do you like to pretend you're an evil empress? When I fight, I like to pretend I'm a noble knight fighting for the honor of my kingdom!"

"I don't pretend. I just want off this planet. My reasons for fighting are twofold: One, I want off this planet, I'm surrounded by weaklings, and only a fraction of them are novice fighters. I need of this hole, and the tournament money can help me buy a spaceship. And two: I absolutely hate humans. I like hurting them, I am better than them, more than human."

' _THAT'S IT!'_ Vodet thought. "HOW'S THIS FOR MORE THAN HUMAN!?" A white aura could be seen around him as he jumped forward and attempted to knee Chilli. She vanished faster than the eye could see and appeared behind Vodet.

"I'd say you've proven me right." She said in a smug tone. "You can't even control your emotions! Such simple creatures."

"YOU BITCH! I'LL RIP YOUR FUCKING THROAT OUT!" Vodet yelled! He again jumped forward, this time with his open hand out, ready to strangle her! The white aura around him shined bright at ever! But just before impact, Nutmeg grabbed the back of Vodet's shirt, causing his necklace to fly up and hit him in the face.

"Voddy! We can't be fighting now!"

"SHE DESERVES IT! SHE'S AN EVIL, RACIST, LIZARD!"

Nutmeg dragged Vodet, kicking and screaming, back inside, as Chilli laughed at him.

* * *

That night Vodet sat in the room provided by the temple, an old Monk's cell with a bed and a window. He spent a few hours doing pushups, and situps, and squats, before going to bed, setting his necklace on the desk next to his bed.

* * *

Vodet awoke the next morning to a light knock on his door.

"Are you awake, ?"It was one of the monks

"Yes, come in."

A bald man in an orange robe came in, carrying a tray with breakfast, and a warm, moist towel. He set it on the desk next to Vodet and began. "The tournament will be starting in about an hour, and your match is actually first." He handed Vodet a piece of paper showing the bracket for the fights.

 **Vodet Vs. Chello, Toboggan Vs. Chilli, Adam Vs. Harry, Nutmeg Vs. Underhand**

"Thank you." Said Vodet. The monk left the room, and vodet got ready. He scarfed down the breakfast and wiped his face and hands with the towel.

' _Chello, huh? The namekian. They honestly aren't much more inherently talented than humans. Even so, they have regeneration. I'm gonna have to focus on attacking. Don't even care about defense. If this turns into a battle of shields I'm screwed. I just have to hurt him too quickly for him to regenerate. I've come this far already, I cant lose here. If I'm going to become a god, I have to become the world's strongest man!'_

Vodet made his way to the tournament stage, and sat on a bench on the side. ' _Dang, there sure are alot of people here.'_ He looked out into the crowd and saw Red, cheering him on. He also saw Nutmeg, and The Android from before, but not a hint of Chilli. He waited for a bit, nervous, before an announcer's voice came on the speakers.

"WELCOME ONE AND ALL TO THE FORTY-THIRD WORLD MARTIAL ARTS TOURNAMENT! CONTESTANTS, STEP UP TO THE RING PLEASE!"


	3. Chapter 3: Can mortal pain stop a god?

**Chapter 3: Can mortal pain stop a god?**

Authors note. So I'm gonna try to do updates every day or two, so the chaper's are gonna be shorter. Please tell me weather you'd prefer 2-3 pages every day, or 10-20 pages every week or so. Honestly doing it this way is easier for me.

* * *

The air was tense, as Vodet met his opponent in the center of the tournament stage, with an announcer/referee standing off to the side with a microphone. He looked his opponent up and down. A tall, muscular, namekian. The giant slug-man had yellow body pads, sharp black claws, and a fin on his head. The announcer began.

"The rules of the tournament are as such: You win if you are able to knock your opponent out of the ring, they give up, or you cause them to be unable to continue fighting! Flying with energy is not allowed, though flying with wings is! Natural weapons such as claws are also allowed. Dismemberment, or killing of an opponent will lead to a disqualification. Intentional eye-gouges and crotch-shots are also grounds for disqualification! Fighters, please greet your opponent!" Vodet and Chello shook hands. Vodet was glad about the flying rule. He could barely fly for very long, more like long hops. "Fighters, get ready!" Vodet and Chello stood in a squatting position, arms bent by their sides, and let out pained yells as they gathered their energy. Vodet's was an opaque white fog, while Chello's was a bright, purple flame! "READY?! GO!" The announcer yelled before backing up.

Vodet remembered his plan, and in a split second came at his opponent with a jumping flip-kick. Chello jumped to the right, out of the way of the kick, but when Vodet landed his one foot on the ground, he turned and punched at Chello, hitting him in the side, below the rib cage. ' _I can't stop attacking! If I switch to defense I'm going to lose!'_ While Chello was stunned, Vodet jumped up high and kicked Chello in the back of the head, then attempted to grab his neck and pull him to the ground! As vodet swung down on Chello's neck, however, Chello didn't fall! He stayed standing, sending Vodet swinging behind Chello. Chello took this as a time to strike, and fell back onto his back, crushing Vodet in the process.

" _GAH!"_ Vodet exclaimed! ' _I'm gonna lose! DAMNIT HE'S GOT ME PINNED!"_ Vodet thrashed about pointlessly, until chello sat up! Vodet tried to take this at a moment to escape, but Chello predicted that, and grabbed Vodet by the head with both hands, swinging him over Chello's head. Vodet knew what Chello was about to do, and directed his ki into his spine.

 **CRACK!**

Chello hit Vodet with his knee as he was sent flying down. If it wasn't for his reinforcing his spine with energy he may well have broken his back, though it does feel like something was dislocated. He fell to the ground, with Chello standing over him. The announcer spoke.

"Could this be the end for our human contestant? Did Chello manage to put him down and keep him down?!" Vodet felt more pain in this moment than possibly his entire life up until then. He felt like death was preferable to his current situation. "We're starting the clock. 10, 9, 8…" But he thought ' _No! NO!'_ He yelled it to the heavens "NOOOOO!" as the count continued "7, 6…" ' _I WILL BECOME A GOD I CAN'T STOP NOW! HE IS BUT A MAN! I CAN'T LET SIMPLE MORTAL THINGS LIKE PAIN STOP ME!"_

Vodet rolled over to his stomach, the crowd gasped, as they saw the back of his white shirt was now stained red. He pushed himself up, and stood, before taking off his shirt. The crowd gasped again, and mixed tones could be heard, as everyone saw a white bump sticking out of Vodet's back surrounded by a red liquid, his bone. Vodet was of course, left unaware of this, blinded by his passion, his drive to become a god. The world was yellow, he was in the most intense pain, and sweat was rolling down his face, but he wouldn't give up.

Red yelled from the crowd, "VODET, JUST THROW IN THE TOWEL! IT'S NOT WORTH IT! **YOU'RE GOING TO DIE!** " But Vodet could not hear him, though it's not as if he'd listen if he did hear him anyway.

Chello paused for a moment, before going for a punch. ' _NOT GOING ON THE DEFENSIVE!'_ Vodet did something unconventional to say the least, as he channeled his energy into his head, and tried to headbut Chello's fist. It still hurt Vodet, though maybe not as much as if he got hit in the face. The force of the punch was directed down Vodet's head, into his spine, making the injury worse.

Vodet went for a jumping cartwheel, kicking at Chello's leg, putting him off balance,before doing a backwards handspring to get some distance. Even that made his injury worse, but he just..had to...keep going! He yelled as he charged up a ball of energy. "RIKA BLAST!" It was much larger than the previous one, being the side of a basketball. But you could see on Vodet's face, he looked emaciated, that it was all he had in him.

He threw his blast and hit Chello! Chello was hurt bad, but definitely not knocked out. As Chello was taking time getting his footing, Vodet made one last-ditch attempt. He ran at Chello, leaning down, and grabbed him by the legs. Because Chello was still recovering from the two attacks, he was able to pick him up and run with him, before jumping off the stadium with him. Before he hit the ground, however, Vodet let go and kicked at Chello, jumping off of him, and landing at the stadium's edge.

He stood, barely conscious. The world around him was yellow and muffled, he could barely tell what was going on he was so worn down. But is sweaty, emaciated, face had a smile on it. HE DID IT! He made it past the first fight of the tournament! He grabbed his shirt and walked off the stage and was greeted by paramedics, who simply handed him a senzu bean. He thought ' _Wow, is this a senzu bean? I thought these were just the stuff of legends. I wonder how they got ahold of one?'_ before eating it. He could feel something in his back move around, and his wounds healing, as the energy came back into him, and he was reinvigorated with energy.

He walked back into a door to meet up with Red, and watch the next fight.


	4. Chapter 4: Stronger Enemies to come

**Chapter 4: Stronger Enemies to come**

Author's question. So, I know there's only like 5 characters so far, but who do you guys ship? This is still an action/adventure series at heart, but when people go through life-or-death situations with each other it tends to bring them closer together. Also I'm sorry if starting with a tournament arc is boring, I promise after the tournament is over they'll go on a set piece adventure, meeting some dragon ball characters who are still alive (quite a few are immortal, or age at half speed)

* * *

Vodet thought to himself as he walked through the halls on his way to the bleachers. ' _There's no way I can win this. I barely won the first fight. I'm no god yet. I'm just a man. I need to find a REAL teacher. For now I just gotta try to survive this next fight.'_ He slapped his cheeks to try to snap himself out of it ' _Come on man, you can't let your nerves get you! You're gonna be a god, remember! Short-term failures won't stop a long-term goal!'_

He made his way over to Red, and sat next to him on the bleachers. Red started immediately.

"DUDE! THAT WAS INSANE! YOU COULD HAVE DIED!"

"It wasn't that bad, man. It was a hard fight, sure, but worse comes to worst I end up in the hospital."

"Dude, did you seriously not feel that? Part of your spine was sticking out of your back!"

"Are you serious?! I mean, I thought maybe I dislocate something, but holy crap!"

"Yeah man. If you got one thing over the competition, it's willpower!"

The conversation was interrupted by a familiar voice.

"OH MY GOD! YOU THAT WAS SO COOL! YOU FIGHT SO GOOD! HE WAS SO STRONG BUT YOU STILL BEAT HIM! THAT'S AMAZING!" Nutmeg appeared from nowhere and gave Vodet a bear hug.

"Uh...Thanks Nutmeg. You're kind of hurting me though!" She let go and sat down next to Red and Vodet. Red started.

"So who's this?"

"OOH! MY NAME'S NUTMEG! I'M VODET'S NEW FRIEND!"

"Oh, so Vodet, you have a friend, huh?"

Vodet responded, "I'm not sure I'd call her a friend."

Nutmeg responded, "What do you mean? We're good friends! We have fun!" She gave a big smile.

"Well," Red started, "I think it's good for you to meet people, man. Seriously, you've dedicated your life to becoming a god, and you've shut out any social growth. I'm like, you're only friend. I think if you're gonna meet new people, especially those who share your interest in fighting, that it's a good thing"

Vodet wasn't listening to a ting Red was saying, instead focusing on Chilli, the Arcosian, and Toboggan, the small mantis man, walking onto the stage. "What?"

"I SAID YOU NEED TO TALK TO MORE PEOPLE"

"Uh-huh…"

Vodet zoned out, instead focusing on the fight.

The fight took less than a second. It took all of Vodet's concentration to even see how quickly these two moved. The moment the announcer said "GO" most people just saw a blur, and Toboggan slammed against a wall. In that instant, the two went at each other, exchanging a flurry of blows, before Chilli kicked Toboggan off the stage into the wall, and yelled "I WANT A CHALLENGE!"

Vodet was filled with pure dread. He spoke in a terrified voice, " **I'm doomed."**

Red looked over "You don't think you can take her?"

"No, I can't! I was barely able to take on the first guy. I'm fast, but I'm not THAT fast!"

Nutmeg interjected, "SHE'S JUST A BIG BULLY! I'LL FIGHT HER FOR YOU!"

"That's not how the rules work, Nutty."

Nutmeg clenched her hands into fists and growled before continuing, "Well don't worry, if she wins against you, I can fight her then! OOOH! AND IF YOU WIN, WE CAN FIGHT! THAT'D BE SO FUN!"

"Honestly, nutmeg, I'm not sure we're even in the same ballpark." Vodet thought for a moment about asking her to train him, but he didn't want to stoop to the level of asking someone besides a legendary master for help.

Chilli walked off the stage, and into the bleachers. She actually walked in front of the three of them to get to her seat. Red decided to put his foot out, and trip her. She got up and looked at Red. He gave a smug face and spoke.

"Oh, I'm sorry, my foot was there." He gave out a small chuckle, before Chilli grabbed him by the shirt collar and raised him into the air.

"WHY I OUGHTA-"

"Oughta what? Beat up a patron and get yourself disqualified?"

Chilli's outward rage turned to seething anger, as she set him down and walked away. Vodet, panicked spoke up.

"WHY DID YOU DO THAT?!"

"You said she was mean to you right? I can't let someone do that to my buddy without some kind of repercussions."

Nutmeg spoke up."She's a big meanie, but you didn't have to do that. She'll get her just desserts eventually... _Mmmm, desserts~"_ Nutmeg began to fantasize about dessert foods.

"Hey," Red said, "The next fight is starting. The Bio-android verses the wolf-man."

"Adam and Harry. I can assume which one is Harry."

The short wolf man, with dark brown hair and large claws, and his opponent, a skinny, but still muscular, man, with tan skin, brown hair, and an odd tail protruding from his back, similar to Cell's tail.

"READY!? GO!"

Immediately Harry went for a special move.

"WOLF FANG FIST!" He let out a barrage of strikes, empowered by ki, for which Adam crossed his arms and stepped out of the way. But the last attack of the combo got him! A double-handed claw strike, the figure of a wolf appearing around Harry, right into Adam's stomach. Adam didn't let this get him down. He punished Harry's attack, jamming the spiked end of his tail into Harry's side, and began sucking up his insides! Harry screamed in pain, and began clawing at Adam's tail, to no avail. Harry began to look frail, if he kept up like this he'd surely loose, assuming Adam actually removed his tail and let him loose. Desperate, Harry bit at Adam's tail.

Adam pulled his tail away. Harry put his hand upwards and gripped his wrist with the other hand. "WOLF STYLE, SPIRIT BALL!" A yellow orb appeared above his hand, and he let go, throwing his hand forward, launching the ball at Adam. Adam jumped out of the way.

" _Pfft!_ Was THAT supposed to surprise me?"

Harry let out a smirk, and the crowd gasped at Harry flicked his finger back and the blast turned around, hitting Adam in the back. Adam was sent flying, and spinning forward. Harry reeled back for a punch, enfusing his fist with energy. Adam wasn't so helpless as Harry had anticipated, however. He began leaning into the spin, and revealed his open palm, with newly formed claws. He smirked, as Harry looked shocked. Adam slashed at Harry's face, opening wounds over Harry's snout.

Harry mumbled, "Bio-androids," spitefully. Harry was tiring, out of breath, but it seemed Adam could just keep going. Harry knew that if this kept going, Adam would wear him down slowly, until he couldn't fight any longer. He bent both arms and faced his hands up, yelling, "WOLF STYLE, SPIRIT BALL HAILSTORM!" Harry pushed himself hard, as a hundred yellow orbs flew from his hands and surrounded him. He threw his hands forward and the giant cloud of energy balls flew at Adam.

Adam braced himself and took a few of the balls hitting him, through alot missed. But he had caught on to what this technique can do. He put his hands facing each other neer his stomach and started charging an energy wave. "KAME…"

Harry swung his hands up and down, left and right, hitting Adam with more and more of the spirit balls each time, wearing him down as he tried to just take it and push through.

"HAME…"

Every second Adam was damaged, burned, more and more by every spirit ball, just a little longer!

"HA!" He fired the energy wave, as Harry threw all the spirit balls at him for the last time. There was a large explosion, both of them covered in a cloud of smoke and dust, but when the dust settled, Adam was the one standing tall. Harry lay on the ground, some of his fur burned off. He tried lifting one arm up, but it fell, and he went unconscious.

"THE WINNER IS ADAM!" The crowd cheered, Vodet sit, impressed at the amount of energy the two of them had to spare. This was the moment he realized just how outclassed he was. Chilli was insane, but she could have been an outlier. But no, he's fighting with the world's finest. Adam walked off stage, the next fight was Nutmeg versus Underhand.


	5. Chapter 5: The Masked Hero

**Chapter 5: The Masked Hero**

Author's note. I feel like I should have made it clear that this is a world where the Z-fighter's exploits are only known to an extent. People know they've saved the world (though most of the credit goes to ), but they don't know the details. They don't know about all the otherworld stuff, or about the specific techniques they used, like we as viewers of the show do.

* * *

On the stage stood two fighters, a chubby blue majin girl with a arabic-style clothing on, Nutmeg, and a blonde human with greased hair, a yellowing shirt, blue jeans , and a red mask reminiscent of old-west bandits and superheroes, Underhand.

"ARE YOU READY CROWD? THIS NEXT FIGHT INCLUDED THE THE MASKED HERO UNDERHAND, FIGHTING A POWER MAJIN GIRL, NUTMEG!"

The crowd cheered, as the two fighters gathered their energy before the fight. Nutmeg had a blue aura, but Underhand had a red aura. It seemed violent and volatile, full of rage and hatred, a power source Vodet was familiar with.

"READY? GO!" The announcer shouted. Underhand, with his red aura still surrounding him, his skin looking pinkish even, ran at Nutmeg with a punch! She dodged out of the way, pointed a finger at him and yelled "GO GO GUM!" A purple gum substance shot from her finger and encased Underhand. He fell to the ground squirming and struggling, his aura becoming brighter and his energy stronger.

Nutmeg kicked the bound human across the stage, than she ran with incredible speed, with her arms out to her sides as if mimicking an airplane, to where he was gonna land, and kicked him back. This whole time she had a smile on her face. She kept repeating this, back and forth, back and forth, until eventually he broke free, as he broke free he kept rolling, grabbed nutmeg by the leg, and pulled her to the ground. He jumped up and kicked her in the back, before jumping backwards and getting into a defensive stance

Nutmeg got up and ran at Underhand, hitting him in the face with a punch. Underhand was slower and weaker than Nutmeg, if he wanted any chance of winning this, he'd have to outsmart her. Nutmeg continued her barrage of punches. Hitting him in the face over and over, before Underhand was finally able to get out of the way and attempt a leg sweep. Nutmeg jumped over the leg sweep, and underhand used this as a chance to punch her in the stomach, enforcing his punch with ki, his aura again turning a brighter color, and moving about violently. She barely felt the hit that Underhand had been putting his all into as she was pushed backwards.

Nutmeg started charging a kamehameha, "KAME!". Underhand saw this an prepared an attack of his own. "IKARI"...they both continued "HAME, HA!" Underhand's red beam clashed with Nutmeg's blue one. It was obvious underhand was pushing himself hard, putting his everything into this, while Nutmeg was just playing with him. Majin's where scary creatures. Each and every one of them has a little bit of the grand supreme kai in them.

Underhand's red beam was slowly pushed back, further and further, until he took the force of the Kamehameha directly. Nutmeg ran at Underhand again, and he ran at her. They clashed, exchanging a flurry of blows almost to fast to see, punch after punch, kick after kick, some blocked, some not so much, before they both jumped back. They both lunged forward punching with their right arm, and they both hit each other in the face at the exact same time, and fell off to the side.

Nutmeg was able to get up first and grab Undrehand by the feet, swing him around in circles, and throwing him! He slammed against the wall of the bleachers, but was able to kick off the wall, back into the stadium, without touching the ground.

Underhand yelled as his aura grew brighter his skin looked pink, "RAGE TIMES TEN!" He sprinted to Nutmeg, barraging her with ki-infused punches, letting every hit fly with the fury of a thousand suns. Nutmeg was actually taking significant damage from him.

"ENOUGH! YOU'RE NO FUN AT ALL! YOU'RE JUST A BIG ANGRY MEANIE!" Yelled nutmeg as she kicked Underhand in the side, full force. It hurt him bad, he fell to the ground. She pointed her open hand out at him, and shot a big yellow ki blast, knocking him out.

"Ladies and gentlemen, we have a winner!"

The crowd was actually mixed, but Vodet was cheering Nutmeg on.

"Before our next round of fights, we will have a twenty minute intermission!"

Underhand was woken up, they were both given Senzu Beans, and left backstage. Vodet ran backstage as well, not only because his fight was next, but because he wanted to talk to Underhand, and congratulate Nutmeg. It seemed like Underhand has some kind of multiplier ability.

He found Underhand first, now he had a brown pilot's jacket on over his outfit.

"Hey, Underhand! I wanna talk to you!"

"Oh, yeah, you're the other human contestant, aren't ya?" He shoot Vodet's hand.  
"I'm sorry you didn't win, you fought well too. Actually what was that technique you used. It made your skin pink, and your aura bright. It looked like some kind of multiplier."  
"Yes, it's something I uh...Well I sort of discovered it and simultaneously copied it without knowing what I was copying. Actually it kind of ties in to my whole goal?"  
"Which is?"

"To get the mortals to fight on their own battles and stop relying on outsiders for help. Lets be real here, all the threats to humanity have been immortal or otherworldly. Not to sound racist, but Majin buu was summoned from the pits of hell! Legends say Hercule and his gang of sidekicks stopped a straight up god at one point! But those people are long gone, and whatever gods or otherworldly forces that are responsible for us haven't helped anyone in a long time! I want to show the mortals anyone can be a hero, and it fills me with a burning rage for the gods! My technique is what you could call a knockoff of the legendary God King's Fist, Kaioken."

"What's that?"

"Exactly, these secrets are hidden from the masses. It's a technique that some god taught Goku. You've heard of Goku right?"

"Yeah."

"Well this kaioken allowed the user to multiply their power. I, after spending my entire life trying to create a multiplier technique, have created one. The People's fist of rage, Hibito Ikariken. Or as I say in shorthand 'Rage multiplier'. Either way, I've tapped into an ability once thought to be only obtainable by gods!"

Vodet thought for a minute about his own goal. This man wanted to help the mortals break free from the shackles of the gods, no longer rely on or fear them, and here he was, trying to become one. He didn't let the thought get to him, he needed a fighting chance to beat Chilli in his next fight.

"This might s-sound crazy, but can you teach me the people's fist of rage?"

"Sure, meet me after the tournament and-"

"NO! I mean like, can you teach me NOW?"

"N- what? No! We have 20 minutes before the next fight, that's nowhere near enough time!"

"Okay." The look of desperation on Vodet's face changed to fear and sadness as he walked down the hall, away from Underhand. Nutmeg again came out of nowhere and bearhugged Vodet.

"I DID IT!"

"Yes, you did." Vodet was uncomfortable, and it was obvious, but Nutmeg didn't notice. She let go and continued.

"That was actually kind of hard! I'm gonna be honest, I've never actually had to try to beat someone in a fight! This is fun!"

"Uh, yeah, but I uh...gotta go to my next fight." Vodet said as he took his necklace off his neck and hid it in his pocket.

"WELL GOOD LUCK! AND BEAT THAT CHILLI MEANIE INTO THE GROUND!" She jumped up, bending one leg and pumping her fist into the air, her jiggly body bouncing about.

"I, uh...I will" Vodet got a bit distracted. A loudspeaker announced "CONTESTANTS TO THE STAGE!"

"Well, that's me. See ya later."  
"Bye!"

Vodet walked off to the stage, and face his inevitable defeat.


	6. Chapter 6: Who's the Beatdown?

**Chapter 6: Who's the Beatdown**

Author's note. I'm sorry this chapter is so short, and might seem anticlimactic. I had a busy day but I wanted to stick with the daily uploads, so here you go.

* * *

Despite his knowledge of how utterly outclassed he was by his opponent, Vodet decided that he would give it his all. If he _was_ going down, he'd go down kicking and screaming. HE WOULD BECOME A GOD! And fighting a frost demon, well, what is a god that can't fend off a demon?

He stood in front of Chilli, this absolute monster with a grudge, and shook her hand. Chilli had a gleam of hatred in her red eyes. This would be a fight full of anger and rage, a battle for the ages. It's possible neither of them would turn out to be the winner of the tournament, but this was definitely going to be a fight to remember.

As they were gathering their energy before the fight began, Vodet tried to think of a strategy. The only other Arcosian he'd heard of in a battle was the infamous Frieza. He had many forms, as he was holding back on his abilities. Though this looked like his opponent's final form, or at least similar enough to Frieza's, he still kept that in mind. He knew she was faster than him, by alot, so much so that Vodet could barely register her movements if he wasn't paying extremely close attention. He figured if he didn't want to get beat down before he had a chance to attack, his best strategy would be to try to anticipate her movements and avoid them if he could, while charging up all the energy he has into one of his Rika Blasts. He couldn't afford to second guess himself, a split-second reaction could cost him everything.

"GO!" The announcer yelled.

Immediately, without hesitation he stepped to the side and turned to the right. It was only after he had realized he was able to dodge Chilli's opening punch, or so he thought! It was a fakeout, she immediately pulled her right arm back and hit Vodet right in the stomach with her left, and leaned in. "You think I didn't predict your plans? I'm in your head, and I'm gonna string you along for as long as I can."

Vodet was panicked! He scrambled to think of another plan, but he didn't know anymore if she'd have thought of it before him. This whole time he was trying to think of what to do, he had stopped paying attention to the woman in front of him, and he was getting pummeled with punch after kick after tail strike, finally ending is a horn-bash!

He was snapped back into the fight when Chilli's sharp horns rammed into his stomach. "GAH!" It hurt, it was hard for him to even breathe. Panicked, he started frantically pounding on her head! She stood up, throwing him into the air! His stomach was bleeding, and he could barely breathe, but he wasn't going to give up! He had an idea, an idea he had no time to second guess.

He started charging up a Rika blast, and made sure Chilli knew. Chilli saw this coming and started charging an energy wave of her own.

"Galick Gun!"

"Rika- FAKEOUT!" Vodet choked out, as he landed he threw his energy ball off to the side, it hitting the ground. He tucked himself into a ball and hopped into a dive for Chilli's legs. While she was too busy shooting her energy blast, Vodet grabbed her legs and tripped her. However, before she could even hit the ground, she disappeared from Vodet's vision, too fast for him to see, and the next thing he knew, she kicked him in the jaw, causing him to roll back onto is back. ' _She's gonna go for another attack while I'm down!'_ He rolled to the side, before even seeing Chilli move, and preempted the elbow she was about to give him. Again before he had time to second guess himself, he spun himself around, his leg sweeping in a circle around him, and hitting Chilli! He was going for a windmill kick juggle!  
Sadly, after the initial strike, chilli again warped from vision and kicked the arm Vodet was supporting himself on, spraining his wrist and sending him to the ground! Before he had time to even get a gut reaction, she lifted him into the air with her tail, and threw him into the air! She started toying with him, playing volleyball with herself, hitting him into the air, sending him flying across the stage, only to make her way to the other side and hit him back! She did this over and over, and over. Vodet's bones were shattering, his brain slamming around the inside of his head. Vodet could easily get out of this, but the tournament had rules against flying, so he was stuck in this unbreakable combo, his body being slowly degraded, until Chilli decides it's time to stop.

Seeing this, Red yelled "That bitch! She's fighting dirty!", as he jumped up onto the railing seperating the seating from the fighters. Nutmeg grabbed onto the back of his shirt.

"Stop! You're gonna get him disqualified! He's getting beat bad, but I know he'd rather lose by his own faults than by someone else interfering!"

Red sat down, but he couldn't look.

Again and again, Chilli hit him back and forth! Until eventually she spiked him down to the ground. Vodet, barely conscious, tried to brace himself for the fall, but she instead tail-whipped him off the stage. He slammed against the wall. Vodet remembered what Underhand had done in the fight before! He tried to kick off the wall and jump back onto the stage, but he was so worn-down, and so slow, that he pulled a leg muscle and fell flat on to his face into the grass.

The crowd cheered, but Vodet stayed face down in the grass, screaming a mighty roar, that nobody else heard. He was offered a senzu bean, took it, ate it, and walked into the temple.


	7. Chapter 7: Long Road Ahead (UGH)

**Chapter 7: Long Road Ahead**

If any of you reading have thoughts or opinions or suggestions for the story, please leave a review, I love hearing opinions and suggestions. I might not use all of them, but getting a general idea of what people think means alot to me. Also, I've tried uploading this chapter like 5 times and it keeps not only uploading as a giant wall of text, but it also has some parts randomly missing. Maybe this time will work. I'm so sorry.

* * *

Vodet was furious. He walked through the hallway of the temple with a seething rage. After all the training, after all the years of dedication to becoming as strong as he possibly could, he still lost. He'd never be a god if he isn't even the world's strongest. He couldn't keep his anger in. Anger at himself for losing, anger at Chilli for beating him, angry at himself for being just another weak human. He growled, let out screams, and kneed and punched and kicked at a wall. "GODDAMNIT! GODDAMNIT! YOU ABSOLUTE FAILURE! YOU'RE NOT A GOD! YOU'RE NOT EVEN A MAN! YOUR NOTHING!" He pointed his head to the sky and let out a scream.

Red and Nutmeg ran down the hall towards Vodet. Red was the first to speak.

"Dude, are you alright?"  
"NO!" Vodet let out, with tears rolling down his face, "I'm not good enough. All my dedication is worthless. I'm just another pathetic earthling, a puny dirt-man."

Nutmeg spoke up. "You're not pathetic! You're really good! You made it into the world tournament. Yeah you lost to a big bully, but she's really strong."

"I NEED TO BE STRONGER, THOUGH! I have to be! I want to become a god! To do that, I have to become the strongest I can possibly be. How can I expect to be noticed by the angels, if I'm not even the strongest on my own planet?!" Vodet took his face out of his hands and looked left and right, before putting his arms to the side and beginning to run down the hall. 'I need to get back to training, _NOW!"_

"WAIT!" Nutmeg interjected. Vodet stopped running and listened to her. "Can you at least stay and watch me beat up Chilli! She hurt my friend, I can't stand for it!"

"You two met yesterday," Started Red, smart-assid as ever. "Plus you still have another fight before her."

"I can beat Adam easy. I haven't actually had a hard fight so far."

Vodet paused for a moment, before quietly speaking. "Because you were born with power. You didn't earn it."

For the first time Nutmeg seemed upset. Her features oddly contorted into a sharper, much more intimidating face. She walked over to Vodet. He could feel her power increasing by orders of magnitude. Majins where bound quite a bit by their emotions. "Now listen here, I didn't choose how I was made! I didn't decide to be a big fat ball of gum! I like fighting cause it's fun, alright! How can you be mad at me for just being how I was created! Just being who I am?! Now I'm gonna ignore that very _ruuude_ comment because you're angry!" There was another pause, as Nutmeg's face went back to normal, and she calmed down. "Now, I'm gonna go kick Chilli's butt to get revenge for you!" She gave a pumped smile, before running off to the sage.

Vodet looked inside himself for a moment. He was born weak, she was born strong, but _could_ he really blame her any more for being naturally strong? If he did that, he'd have to also take the blame for being so weak. Nutmeg was so different though, from all the bullies who held Vodet's humanity over his head. But Chilli was _just_ like them. It was never really a racial thing to him to begin with. It was about proving _himself_. Though that often ment breaking the stereotype of his race.

He wasn't able to finish his train of thought before Red spoke. "Dude, lets go watch the fight. She's trying to help."

"Oh, uh, yeah, sure."

While vodet stood watching, his mind wasn't' really focused. He kind of went black. He was barely registering that he was taking in stimulus, buried deep in his own thoughts.

Nutmeg didn't care much for the fight either. Immediately after the announcer said "go", before Adam even had a chance to register, Nutmeg had the upper hand. Her face again morphed into the intimidating face, her body becoming more muscular (think Wario. Muscular, but still not thin). She slammed into Adam, and headbut him. It knocked him out of breath, but he took this moment to whip his tail around and stab Nutmeg in the side. He pulled himself with his tail, so he was holding himself up above and behind Nutmeg. Nutmeg spun around but he just moved with her. He began sucking at her, pulling her cells into his body. She didn't seem to be in pain, just annoyed. Eventually she fell onto her back, and Adam just jumped off.

As Nutmeg got up Adam spoke. "After I steal your cells, I can incorporate them into my body and steal your abilities! I know what you Majins are capable of! Your gummy bodies allow you to shrug off damage like it's nothing, and with your abilities, combined with the others I already have, I have the upper hand!"

Nutmeg spoke after she got up, her more serious face came with a fittingly more serious voice. "Go ahead and try! Us Majins' bodies have no individual cells, _and_ we can control any part of our body from any distance. You don't have an upper hand. In fact... _ **You're already dead!**_ "

"WHAT?!"

Chunks of blue gum exploded from all over Adam's body! From his tail, from his arms, from his face, ripping huge holes in his flesh and bone! Blood shot out of his wounds like a fountain, as he fell limp to the ground. As he lied in a pool of his own blood, the pain Adam felt was immense, but he was not dead. Luckily none of the gum was in his head, or he probably would be. He immediately passed out due to blood loss. Nutmeg's face went back to normal, and she seemed to have a bit of regret on it.

The crowd went wild with cheers and shocked gasps. Vodet's attention was caught again, as he was in utter shock at what this woman was capable of when she was driven to it. After paramedics checked on Adam to make sure he was still alive, Nutmeg was declared the meant, the next battle would be the final battle, to determine the world martial arts champion! Chilli Vs. Nutmeg

* * *

I've already decided who the winner's gonna be beforehand, but who do you guys think is gonna win? Nutmeg, the kind hearted Majin girl with hidden potential depending on her emotions, driven to avenge her friend's pride, or Chilli, the mystery arcosian with speed so potent that even some of the world's best can barely see her?


	8. Chapter 8: The Strongest Woman

**Chapter 8: The Strongest Woman**

 **Author's note. Sorry for the long wait between chapters, I've had alot of stuff going on in my life. I'm gonna try to get back to the chapter every 1-2 days scheduled if I can. Also, I got some requests to establish character's power levels, but I feel giving a definitive number to their power gets rid of the fun. Inst ed I'll make a tier list. Someone has a 50/50 chance against someone in their own tier. For every tier above them their opponent is, their chances of wining become exponentially smaller, the reverse is true for lower tiers.**

 **ZZZ:Captian morningstar**

 **ZZ:N/A**

 **Z:N/A**

 **S** S:N/A

 **S: N/A**

 **A:Chilli, Nutmeg,**

 **B:Adam**

 **C: Vodet, Underhand**

 **D:Red, Toboggan**

 **(The captain morningstar thing is a joke btw)**

* * *

On the stage, stood two of the most powerful beings on the planet. One was of a race known as the frost demons by some. An Arcosian by the name of Chilli. Born on earth, and raised to hate it. She wanted to fight, she wanted a challenge, and she wanted to make her enemies cower before her, but this planet only gave her the last portion. The other was a blue ball of gum. A real demon, fused with a god, with the power to show for it. A caring, kind person, who could do some terrible things when backed into a corner.

Technically this was only the second to last battle. The true world champion, Captain Morningstar, would fight whoever won this round, but it was widely believed among his contemporaries, that he was a cheater.

"World, are you ready to see the semifinal battle of the world tournament?! ARE YOU READY TO SEE A FIGHT FOR THE CENTURIES?! THIS IS A BATTLE YOU'RE GOING TO TELL YOUR GRANDCHILDREN ABOUT! Well, before that, we have a special announcement from Captain Morningstar!"

Captain Morningstar came out holding a pillow, with a small cloth covering it. He was the world champion, and the spitting image of Hercule.

"Ladies and Gentlemen! I am here to announce that we are upping the anti for this tournament! The prize has been raised!" He pulled the cloth off of the top of the pillow, revealing the 5 star dragon ball! The crowd gasped. "That's right! Not only will the winner of the tournament gets not only 100,000 zeni, but the five star dragon ball!" There was a murmur among the crowd. Not all knew of the legends of the dragon ball, but those who did were amazed that the tournament could even get ahold of one.

Vodet had a devious idea at this revelation. ' _Nutmeg seems to have taken a liking to me, as kind and childish as Majins can be. I bet I could get her to give me the ball. If I collected them all, I could wish for immortality. Then I'd have as long as I needed to train.'_

Captain Morningstar continued, "And not just that! As you all know, I have one the championship for seven years straight! But, this time, I've decided to step down as champion! If someone as amazing as me keeps competing, well, then the competition doesn't stand chance." He chuckled, and looked back as an older woman wearing an orange bandana, near the entrance. "Yes, that's right! The winner of this next round will be world champion!"

Chilli's face got more serious, and she got back into her fighting stance, she murmured to herself "Screw the ball, after this I can buy a ship and be off this ball of mud and onto bigger fish." She closed her eyes for a moment and remembered the words of her mother "You're better than the. This is a planet full of dirt men, slugs, and demons. Nothing but low life weaklings. But you, you could rule the universe if you wanted to."

Nutmeg's body became slightly more fit, and muscular, as her face became more defined. Her anger had done something to her. She couldn't stand such an evil, mean, person becoming the world champion and being looked up to, and she couldn't stand mistreatment of her friends.

Captain Morningstar yelled over the mic, to the point of damaging some of the speakers. " _ **ARE YOU READY? FIGHT!**_ " The announcer panicked and told them to stop, and wait for his word, but the two where already fighting.

The two ran at each other and their fists clashed! Their energies flared up! There was a shockwave, as the crowd's hats fell of, and drinks fell over! Just from the first impact, the stage cracked, and diverted in where they stood! This was in a fraction of a second! The crowd could barely comprehend what was going on. Vodet thought to himself, ' _They're so strong. I knew I had a long way to go, this shouldn't surprise me. Human's grow slower, but I'll have eternity!'_

They began a flurry of blows! Each of them really pushing themselves, both fighting for something that mattered to them, friendship, and power. Some of the blows hit, a select few were blocked, but when an attack is blocked with your body, the damage is only slightly negated. They continued, punch, kick, knee, until one hard kick to Nutmeg's sides.

Nutmeg went flying to the side of the stage, but as she was in the air she kicked down so hard that she got pushed to the ground, with a big of wind blowing up behind her. Again a small divot, and large cracks in the stage. Nutmeg fired a Kamehameha at Chilli, who responded with a Galick gun of her own! The blue and pink beams, same colors as their creators, clashed, bit of energy flying off at the point of impact.

Then Chilli did something new. She started walking forward, while firing her beam, using not only her energy, but her muscles to push as well. Nutmeg did it as well, in retaliation. They both began yelling, as they were pushing themselves hard. There would be no slow ramping up of energy, they were both going full force from the start. They got closer and closer, their beams getting shorter and shorter, until they got close enough and locked hands. Their aura's now pushing against each other, and them trying to push against each other. The stage began to cave in more, and more, as their screams became louder. The crowd was absolutely enthralled in this show of power.

It became a battle of will. In the end, Chilli's hatred for the earth, and it's ' _dirty mudmen'_ was stronger than Nutmeg's love for her friends. She was overwhelmed by Chilli's energy, and slammed against the ground. The area around her on the tournament stage shattered into pieces, and part of the dirt ground below could be seen between the cracks.

"THAT'S ALOT OF DAMAGE!", Said an announcer, "Is there anything in the rules about the stage being destroyed?" There was a pause before another announcer spoke. "None that I see. All it says is that if you land outside the stage you loose."

This gave Chilli an idea. She jumped high into the air, as Nutmeg was getting up, and fired multiple small, pink, energy blasts at the stage, making it crumple into pieces. Most of the area was grass at this point, with smaller platforms scattered about, the stage was now just crumbs.

The crowd went wild! Vodet and Red both thought it was an incredibly clever idea. Nutmeg stood up and saw the islands of the stage floating around her, as Chilli landed down right in front of her on the thin platform. Nutmeg reacted by pushing Chilli back, and an odd and quick series of events took place.

As Chilli was falling she pulled Nutmeg with her and spun around so Nutmeg would hit the ground first. Nutmeg's instincts took control as she morphed her body around Chilli's like a second layer of skin. She controlled this makeshift fusion and shot an energy wave at the ground, pushing them back up onto the platform.

"OH MY GOD, IS ANY OF THIS LEGAL?!", The announcer screamed again. The other announcer again responded, "I don't know and I don't care! THIS IS AWESOME!" The referee was not amused. He just stood, eyes intensely focused on the fight.

As they got their footing back, Chilli mentally fought her way out of this assimilation. Her torso, from the waist up, pulled out of Nutmeg's chest. What was free of Chilli grabbed Nutmeg's antenna to hold her head up, and began relentlessly punching at her. Over and over, there was nothing Nutmeg could do about it, as her face became more and more bloody, and she became more and more delirious. Chilli wouldn't admit it, but she was finally being challenged. This was the best fight of her life, she was finally feeling the thrill of a battle against an equal. Nutmeg on the other hand, was having no fun.

After some time of getting wailed on, her anger took her over more. Nutmeg screamed and purged Chilli from her body, sending her flying to another platform. Nutmeg became slightly more toned, now looking like a human at her strength would, with visible muscle, no longer a hint of chub on her, and a hard, chiseled smallest pieces of the stage began to fly up around her, as her blue energy shone brighter.

Nutmeg jumped off her platform over to Chilli's and kicked her to the left! She jumped past her onto another platform and punched her, sending her flying. Nutmeg began playing volleyball with herself, using Chilli as the ball. " **YOU ABSOLUTE VILE PIECE OF SHIT! I'VE HEARD THE THINGS YOU'VE SAID ABOUT EARTH, AND ABOUT MY FRIEND!** "

This line caught Vodet's attention. He looked attentively. This powerful creature, this person he'd just met, cared about him that much; that he was her motivation. He felt warm inside. He stood up, put his hand on the railing in front of him, and yelled as loud as he could, "YOU CAN DO IT NUTMEG!"

Chilli responded between hits, "You're- UGH- the only one UGh- Worth fighting he-re! Thi-GAH- This planet is full of- oof- DIRT PEOPLE!"

At that Nutmeg stopped bouncing chilli around and caught her by the neck. She held Chilli up and spoke. "I could end you right now, you clod!" Chilli simply smirked, closed her eyes, and put her hands out to the sides. Her smug face tempted Nutmeg to actually do it. But she knew what would happen. She couldn't kill. The reality of the situation sank into her. Her form became less muscular, and her face softer. She slammed Chilli down on the ground, into the dirt below.

"THE WINNER OF THE WORLD MARTIAL ARTS CHAMPIONSHIP IS NUTMEG!"

Everyone went wild, the crowd cheered so loud that all Nutmeg heard was white noise, each cheer indiscernible from one another. But she had realized something about herself that day, in anger, she could do terrible things. She morphed back to her normal form, and despite winning, she didn't have such a smile on her face.


	9. Chapter 9: Where do we go from here?

**Chapter 9: Where do we go from here?**

Author's note. Hey, so sorry it's been so long since the last update. I have alot going on in my life but I hope to continue Vodet more often now.

* * *

Nutmeg was presented with the tournament money, and the dragon ball, and the tournament was officially over. Vodet, and Red went back in the temple to talk to Nutmeg.

"Great job out there, Nutmeg." Said Vodet with a smile. Despite his goals, he genuinely was happy for his new friend.

"Aww, thanks," Said Nutmeg, "Honestly you helped me out alot. If you hadn't been there before I might not have seen how mean she was. I'm a nice girl, but I know that when I _really_ hate someone, that's how I get strong!"

Red asked, "Well, you have a dragon ball now. Once you get the rest of them, what are you gonna wish for, man?"

Nutmeg chuckled and said "Wish? I got everything want! Good food, bad laughs, nice friends, what else could I need?"

"Well," Vodet began, "If you aren't gonna use it, mind letting me have it?"

"Sure," Said Nutmeg, handing him the ball. She then had a revelation. "Oh my gosh! WE COULD FIND ALL THE DRAGON BALLS _TOGETHER!_ LIKE, AN ADVENTURE! SQUEEE!" She put her hands up by her face and flailed them about. She was very excited.

"Yeah!" Vodet said, "It could be fun." He didn't feel as bad as he thought he would. He figured, she wasn't gonna use the wish, she seems to like him, and he'd have a companion in his search for the balls.

"Well, I guess that means you won't be crashing on my couch anymore?" Red said with a smile.

"Yeah, whatever. I'm still gonna need to stop by the house to grab supplies and stuff." He turned back to Nutmeg, "You should probably get some stuff for the journey and meet back here tomorrow."

* * *

The next day the two met up, both with large backpacks full of food, water, and even a dragon radar that Nutmeg managed to buy, though it cost half her tournament earnings in the process.

"Well, you ready?" Nutmeg asked.

"Yeah!" Vodet said, with an excited grin.

They started walking, and Nutmeg said, "So the closest ball is about 50 or so miles away. We're gonna be walking for a _reaaal_ long time. So….let's get to know each other!" Nutmeg said as they started walking in the direction of the ball.

"Okay, yeah. I mean, we're gonna be fighting with each other so we should know each other's capabilities." Vodet thought about how much her capabilities where ahead of him. "I uh..I have a style of fighting similar to dance. It's called Capoeira. I got that whisky windmill move, made it up myself, and the Rika blast, that I'm uh...still working on." ' _still working on yeah'_ Thought Vodet ' _I can barely control ki at all, at least outside of my body. It might be shameful, but I'm probably going to learn alot from her._ '

"I never really learned a specific style, I just hit really hard!" She said, embarrassed, "and you shouldn't feel ba learning from me! It makes me happy that someone looks up to me!"

"Wait how did you-"  
"I told ya before silly! I read people's minds without trying sometimes. I can't tell exactly what's going through your head, but I know ya think I'm really strong. Thanks for that!" She smiled.

"Yeah, so uh, you got alot of powers huh? What all can you do? I mean, you almost killed Adam."

"Yeah" Nutmeg frowned. "I really hope he doesn't stay mad too much. I want to be friends with him someday."

"I doubt that. That guy kinda seems like a dick if you ask me."

"I mean, so do you sometimes, but I know you're still good at heart."

Vodet was a bit hurt, as he didn't seem to be self-aware of his overly-aggressive nature. "You…" he cut himself off. He was mad, but he couldn't let that get between him and his goal. He needed the dragon balls so he could become immortal, so he had as much time as he needed to become strong.

"Please don't be mad. I was just tryn'a _saaaaay_ anyone can be a good friend if you give them a chance."

"Okay, fine, whatever," Said Vodet, "So what the fuck are your powers?! We've established you're incredibly strong, you can shoot a destruction wave, you can control your body parts from a distance, read minds-"

"Not on purpose and not specifics."

"Yeah, whatever, but what _**CAN'T**_ you do?!"

"Uh…" Nutmeg started counting on her fingers and mumbling to herself, "No, I think that's about it."

"I see…" Vodet looked around at the countryside landscape, with mountains and cliff sides and trees all around. Him and Nutmeg both turning to look at a T-rex chasing a Pterodactyl. Nature was always calming. Vodet especially needed a cool down sometimes, and a place away from the power struggles of his life, to just sit in the calm serenity of nature helped him. As the wind blew past them, an the clear sky sat up above, Nutmeg commented in an enthusiastic tone.

"I think this is gonna be a fun adventure. Getting to explore the world with a friend, facing new challenges, and making new memories. Even if you become immortal, you're only _truly_ young once." She looked over to Vodet smiling, an infectious smile that even got Vodet excited.

"Yeah, who knows, maybe we'll meet a tough bandit, or a town ravaged by a shape-changing monster! This could be the start of our own personal legend!"

* * *

Time passed as they walked, having friendly conversation in an excited tone, and they eventually decided to set up camp. They started a fire, and got some sleeping bags and lots of food. Actually most of what Nutmeg bought was food.

"So," Said Vodet "I'm just thinking about this now, but why didn't we buy a car?"

"Uh…" Nutmeg started rocking back and forth laughing "I'm a big dummy! HAHAH! _Ah man, that's a good idea!_ We probably have enough" she cut herself off continuing to chuckle, "uh, we probably have enough to buy one if we ever stop by somewhere that sells them."

"Okay…" Vodet was kind of annoyed, but found her cute, so he wasn't too angry.

Nutmeg laid down in her sleeping bag. "So, what do you want to wish for on the dragon balls?"

"Immortality" Vodet said casually, before covering his mouth and being filled with regret. He wanted to lie but the truth so easily flowed from his mouth unconsciously. He continued, with a shaky voice, trying to justify his choice. "Well, I mean, I'm not like a saiyan, y'know..uh..my strength doesn't compound...I uh-humans only live so long, and we grow linearly, and uh...we don't have super forms and…." He paused for a moment and calmed himself before being honest. "Look, Nutmeg, I want to become a god. I want to ascend to godhood by becoming the most powerful being in the universe, and to do that I need more time than I've been given to grow."

"So you're really serious about this god stuff huh?"

"Yeah…"

"Well _I_ believe in you! I think you can do it!" She smiled an encouraging smile. Vodet smiled back, laying in his sleeping bag, closed his eyes, and turned to face away from nutmeg and the fire.

"Goodnight."

"Goodnight!"


	10. Chapter 10: Hershey the Saiyan

**Chapter 10: Hershey the Saiyan**

* * *

Vodet awoke the next morning to see Nutmeg cooking breakfast, some eggs. He got up, and she gave him some. "So you ready to keep going," she said.  
"Yeah. Actually let's back up and eat on the go!"  
So they did, and eventually as the day passed, they made it to a forest by a mountain, and saw a house with a small shack off to the side. It seemed dilapidated, and abandoned. "Well, it says the dragon ball is inside," said Nutmeg, "But I bet there's a bunch of bad guys in there, or at least the people who own it won't give it up easily."  
They opened the door to the house and, of course, there they were, three people. One of which was a girl with teal skin, and pink hair, with the trademark saiyan tail. She wore a purple and pink baseball uniform, and had purple eyes. The others showed traits of being of mixed saiyan ancestors as well, with the messy hair, light skin, and facial structure, though lacking in tails. On the table in the center of the room was the four star dragon ball, and they appeared to be in the middle of some ritual. The teal girl chanted.  
"Haracka, Dabosa. Maroon rarabbaba. Et-kantanae. Hal- WHO ARE YOU!?" She got up and pointed at Vodet and Nutmeg.  
Vodet crossed his arms, laughed, and pointed at her. "I AM VODET THE HUMAN, AND I WILL BECOME A GOD! THAT DRAGON BALL IS MINE NOW! GIVE IT TO ME OR I'LL TAKE IT FROM YOU, YOU GODDAMN MONKEYS!"  
Nutmeg quietly spoke, "Woah man, that's kinda racist."  
The teal saiyan replied in a mocking tone, "Oh boy, a guess what, cuck boy! We're saiyans, the great warrior race! THE MASTER RACE! I, HERSHY CHOCCO, WILL BRING BACK THE GREAT SAIYAN RACE TO IT'S FORMER GLORY! This dragon ball, this house, was the property of the great saiyan Goku! You're not getting it from my cold dead hands!"  
Vodet yelled, running at Hershy, with his energy flared up. The two men jumped at him as he did so. Vodet slid, under the table, toward Hershy, as the two men changed their target to Nutmeg, who blocked their punches with her arms, almost effortlessly. Vodet kicked at Hrershy's right leg, which she lifted up. Vodet kicked her other leg, and yelled "WHISKEY WINDMILL!" He started doing a windmill kick, juggling her in the air, before stopping and slamming the table onto her and looking back at Nutmeg, who was too preoccupied with blocking the two men to be able to land a hit on them. Vodet helped by running over and kicking one of them in the side of the head, instantly knocking them out. Nutmeg was then able to return an attack on the other man's stomach, before landing a flurry of blows and eventually kicking him through a wall.  
"You're pathetic."  
Vodet and nutmeg looked over to see the Hershy.  
"You think beating a 12% saiyan ancestry chump like them is something tobrag about?" She stood there with seething anger, her magenta aura flared up. "You ain't seen nothing baby!" She yelled, as her muscles bulged out, causing her to look much stronger. "THIS IS HERSHY, 50% SAIYAN! THE CLOSEST THING TO A PUREBREED YOU CAN FIND NOW! YOU'RE A HUMAN! A DIRTY WORM! YOUR PLACE IN THE UNIVERSE IS TO BE SUBJUGATED! ENSLAVED! THE SAIYANSA ARE CONQUERERS!" She emanated a radiance of intimidation, as she stood taller than Vodet or Nutmeg. This was their first real battle. For all he knows, she could kill him.  
Vodet swallowed his fear and ran at Hershey. She jumped out of the way and he missed, falling through a wall. She looked distressed. "NO!" She grabbed him by the collar and threw him at Nutmeg who was still standing in the doorway. She caught him and tossed him to the side. He stumbled for footing but eventually caught his balance.  
"DON'T TALK TO VODET LIKE THAT YOU BULLY!"  
Nutmeg became slightly more muscular, with her more aggressive voice, and began furiously punching at Hershey, and while she easily dodged them all, every time Nutmeg missed, she hit something in the house. Hershey thought, 'Damn it. If I keep fighting them in here they'll destroy the whole place.' She leaned back, dodging a punch from Nutmeg, and kicking her with a hit infused with more energy than normal, sending her flying towards the door. Vodet tried to catch her like she did with him, but she was too big and going to fast, and she ended up falling on top of him, as they both landed outside, leaving a deep skid mark in the dirt. Nutmeg went back to her fat form.  
Hershey flew towards them quickly, trying to get a hit in on them before they got up, but Nutmeg was already off of Vodet, getting up. As Hershey kicked at her, Nutmeg grabbed her foot, but when she went to grab, her hand went right through her. IT WAS AN AFTER IMAGE! Nutmeg took a swift kick to the back of the head before she realized Hershey had quickly maneuvered behind her. Nutmeg was caught offg aurd, unable to reinforce her body with energy, and took the full force of the attack, being sent flying across the open plateau, leaving another skid mark in her wake.  
Heshey, now hovering above Vodet yelled "You're gonna learn what happens...WHEN YOU FUCK WITH THE MASTER RACE!" She put her hands by her chest, palms facing away, and yelled, "GALICK GUN!" The beam of pink energy fit directly in the crater which Vodet lie. The pain overtook Vodet, as he thought 'I'm already downed, why is she doing this.' He mentally cried out for help, in the hopes Nutmeg could feel his pleas, as Hershey continued her unending stream of energy at him.  
Vodet's suffering continued for a few seconds, until a blue beam of light came from out of his vision and blasted Hershey in the side, surrounding an overtaking her, stopping her barrage. After her blast ended, Nutmeg, hovering about 30 feet away from Hershey, fired gum at her, which Hershey quickly and effortlessly dodged. She fired, a second time and again Hershey managed to avoid it. Nutmeg decided to just fly toward Hershy and punch her. Hershey could see exactly what she was planning as she moved to the side.  
Nutmeg was caught of guard for a moment, and Hershey took the opportunity to strike! She began unleashing a flurry of blows right into Nutmeg's back, and ending it in another side kick, Nutmeg was able to catch herself in the air, however. It hurt Nutmeg for sure, but it didn't do the kind of damage Hershy was anticipating.  
"Oh yes, you demons are rather...resilient aren't you?"  
"I'm not a demon! I'm a loving, caring girl!"  
"Hide your true nature under all that blubber, pretend that you aren't slipping out of the Grand Supreme Kai's grasp. You're a demon deep down. And that is why you're so strong. Unnatural, evil."  
"NO NO NO!" Nutmeg closed her eyes, putting her hands to the side of their head  
While her eyes where closed and she wasn't paying attention, Hershey flew to her and gave her an uppercut to the chin.  
"Well, fighting a rat is more fun than fighting a worm," Hershey said before forming a large ball of energy with her hand, and throwing it into the air. As the light from the ball started to shine on her she grew and transformed, into a large animal. The Great Ape form, known to alot of saiyan purists as the saiyans 'true' form. Her fur was pink, and her skin stayed the teal color from before, and even her face seemed a bit different from most great apes. It was rounder, taking on a bit more of an amphibian appearing, while still overall seeming simian.  
As Nutmeg was distracting Hershey, Vodet took the oppertunity to ty to go for the dragon ball. He mustered up all the stamina he could and began crawling up the side of the hole he was in. It took alot of effort, but he was eventually able to stand up, and shamble back to the house, as the fight raged on outside.  
Hershey spoke in a grumbly, deep voice as she threw punches at Nutmeg. "YOUR KIND WAS MADE BY A WIZARD TO MINDLESSLY KILL. THE SAIYANS WHERE MADE BY THE GODS TO CONQER THE UNIVERSE!"  
"No, SHUT YOUR MOUTH!" Nutmeg yelled, as her body began to morph more. She now looked as toned as Vodet, and her power increased along with it. She then punched at Hershey's nostril. Hershey used one hand to cover her face and roar, as she used the other to swat Nutmeg away. She then fired a beam of energy from her mouth, sweeping from left to right, which Nutmeg, flying at top speed, was only barely able to avoid.  
"SHOW ME WHAT YOU CAN DO! GIVE ME A CHALLENGE!"  
Vodet carried himsel into the house, holding himself up at the doorframe for a moment before starting to search the wreckage. He did this for a moment before he heard a man's voice yell "FOR THE FUTURE OF THE SAIYANS!" Vodet turned as fast as he could in his current state, his muscles aching, and put his forearm in front of himself to block the punch coming at him from one of the men, who was now up. He was able to keep the attack from hitting his face like it was meant to, but he wasn't able to enforce his body with energy, and taking the full force of the ki-empowered strike, Vodet's arm broke. He wasn't in as much pain as when his spine got hurt, though, he was more panicked than anything else. He had almost no physical power left, and in his current discombobulated state he couldn't focus enough to really use his energy to attack. That's when he saw it out of the corner of his eye. The dragon ball, on the couch next to him.  
He was being attacked, and he didn't have much energy, physical or otherwise, so he tried an odd maneuver, using gravity to his advantage. He fell onto the couch, dodging a punch on the process. He rolled over off the couch, avoiding a kick this time, before falling and rolling on the floor, turning his downward momentum, into forward momentum before giving himself a slight push back up, as he stumbled out o the house.  
He started using what energy he had to fly, as he looked back the saiyan man just looked at him in anger. It seemed he himself couldn't fly. 'Damn, they must be really watered down. I thought saiyans where supposed to be able to control their energy from birth,' Thought Vodet, before looking back to the fight raging on between Hershey and Nutmeg. He yelled to her "Nutmeg, I got the ball! I'm hurt! Lets get out of here!" as he started flying away as fast as he was currently able. Nutmeg followed, but eventually got fed up with Vodet's slow speed.  
"YOU IDIOT!" She yelled in a gruff voice as she grabbed him, 'WE'RE BEING CHASED, CAN'T YOU GO ANY FASTER!" She continued flying as fast as she could, while being persued by the ape. Eventually they got her off their tail by flying through the wooded area below the trees. When they finally found a safe place to land, Nutmeg went back to her normal form.  
"Gah my arm's broke! L-listne, we should probably keep our power usage low. Gah! Try to mask our energy," Vodet said in pain, "And what the fuck crawled in your ass?!"  
"Oh!" Nutmeg looked like she was about to cry, "I'm...I'm sorry for being so mean to you!"  
"Yeah,that's really not like you, but honestly that's not what matters right now." Vodet said holding his arm.  
"Uh...yeah." Nutmeg obviously had more to say, but didn't bother to say it seeing as Vodet was upset.  
"GODDAMNIT!" He yelled, "It's like I keep getting my ass handed to me!"  
"No, Vodet, listen I know you want to be strong and I believe in yo-"  
"Your belief is meaningless. Belief doesn't change reality! DO YOU NOT UNDERSTAND!? I AM AN EARTHLING! LITERALLY IF I TRAIN MY ENTIRE LIFE, MY POWER CEILING IS LOWER THAN A SAIYANS! I WASN'T MADE FOR THIS! WILLPOWER CAN ONLY GET YOU SO FAR!" He yelled up to the sky with tears forming down his chin.  
"Uh...um..." Nutmeg tried to speak, "You know, uh, Goku-"  
"Was a saiyan. He had his many forms he had hel- THAT'S IT!"  
"Huh?"  
"I mean...maybe..."  
"Maybe?"  
"Well, okay, he still got help, right? From mystics and wise elders. They gave him power boosts and stuff. I mean, origionally I was gonna wish to be immortal, but there is the issue of the upper limits of my power. Maybe we'll meet some people to help along the way!"  
"Yeah! I like the sound of that! Good to see you optomistic Vodet. You know, you're almost never happy. You're always so down and angry, and I can feel it. I can feel that you still are, but...It's gonna be okay." Nutmeg sat down on the ground net to Vodet and gave him a side hug.  
"You can't know that."  
"Please," She said with a falter in her voice, looking at him, "Please believe me."  
"Um~" Vodet's voice cracked. He looked away and made a grunting noise, trying to fix it before turning back and saying. "So..uh, what's up with the whole 'demon' thing that that lady was talking about.  
"Oh" Nutmeg looked down at the ground, then back to Vodet, though not looking him right in the eyes. "I'm actually really worried about that. Because, like...okay, so...I'm n-...Majins aren't 'really' one person. See majin buu was...a demon. And when he fought the Grand Supreme Kai..." Mentioning the Supreme Kai seemed to make her momentarily happy. "When he fought him, he absorbed him, and his immense power, and happy go lucky, childlike attitude rubbed off on him. Well, you know how when saiyans have kids, their kids are usually almost as powerful as their parents."  
"Yeah" Vodet said in a sort of disgusted tone.  
"It's kinda like that with the Majins too, but not exactly. See, when a majin has a kid, they're making a new D-...a new...majin buu creature, with power almost as much as their parents, but there's only one Kai, and every generation his influence, his presence in us gets watered down. Majins love of fighting as a sport isn't really just because it's fun. It's the evil bloodlust of the demon in me- uh -us, but through the happy lens of the Grand Supreme Kai. But that's the thing, I don't want to hurt good people! I want to be a nice gril, when I fight I don't REALLY want anyone to get hurt seriously." She looked at Vodet's broken arm, "And I want to be able to stop people from seriously hurting my friends. But, I cant just separate the dem-" She paused, vocalizing a meaningless grunt. "I can't just separate the bad parts from the good parts, I am the bad parts. I am the demon, the Kai just makes me good. If I split up, there'd be the very watered down, very weak kai, and me, a mindless killing machine."  
"And when you get mad and look all tough-"  
"A little separation. That's why I get so mean. I let some of the bad me out so I can be stronger...I don't want to be bad Vodet!" She hugged him, crying. Vodet's arm hurt more when she did that, but he decided to put his friends problem before his for once.  
"You know Nutmeg...I've never seen you this serious before. You got nothing to worry about, alright? Listen, maybe it's an identity crisis, but hear me out. You're not the demon or the kai. You're Nutmeg. You're what happens when they both come together. You're kind, and strong. Like uh...Piccolo, right? Like how when he absorbed Kami, they where a new person. They might have stuck with the name, but they where someone else entirely. That's what you are.l You aren't the Kai, but you're not a d-demon either. You're you, right now. This is you!" Vodet poked her. She giggled a bit.  
"I guess that helps. A little. I'm still, thinking stuff over, you know? "  
"Yeah I know, I've been thinking alot too."  
"I know," Nutmeg giggled again.  
"You sly cunt!" Vodet said with a bit of levity in his voice. He stood up, opened his backpack, and put the dragon ball in, before starting a fire, as the sun was starting to go down.  
"Vodet."  
"Yes?"  
"Can I sleep with you tonight?"  
"Oh" Vodet looked back at Nutmeg, "I mean, we just met. I don't-"  
"No, not like that, silly! I just mean, share a sleeping bag. I'm...I don't know, I just...I'm happy you're here for me and I need comfort, and I wanna snuggle."  
Vodet was a bit embarrassed, with a bit of fear in his chest, but he accepted. "Yeah, sure." He put on a sly smile but on the inside he was anxious. He never really interacted with people that much. "But I should probably make a splint or something to hold my arm in place before anything else." He looked in his bag and didn't see anything to make one out of so he started taking from the trees, using his ki-manipulation powers to burn and carve the sticks into a splint to hold his arm into place. He took a deep breath and pulled on his arm, setting it in place. "GAH! MMMmmmmm!"  
"Are you alright?"  
"Yeah, I'm fine," Replied Vodet as he strapped the splint on.  
"All right!" Nutmeg giggled, "Your a big tough guy aren't ya!" It was a bit of a joke, as nutmeg stood taller than Vodet.

After eating Vodet laid down for bed. As he was getting comfortable he felt something next to him, Nutmeg. "Oh hey, Nutmeg." He shook a bit, shivering. He'd never been so close to a person without hurting them before, and was a little bit nervous with the implications of the situation.  
"V, are you alright?"  
"Uh, yeah. I'm fine" He said as he turned to Nutmeg. He thought for a moment, 'V? A nickname now?" And Nutmeg replied.  
"It's just shorter to say." She hugged him, wrapping both he arms around Vodet and practically surrounding him. "Thank you for being so nice to me, and for helping me."  
"OW OW!"  
Nutmeg loosened her grip on him. "DID I HURT YOUR ARM!?"  
"No, my necklace was just digging into my chest. But you don't need to thank me, Nutmeg. If it weren't for you, I might have died today." He snuggled her back. "You saved me."  
"I'm serious V. It means alot you'd try to comfort me."  
"Yeah." Vodet said. He tried as hard as he could to justify snuggling her as nothing more than him comforting a scared person. Like a child sleeping with their mother after having a nightmare.

They had the same dream that night. They'd both forget what happened in it when they woke,but they shared a dream nonetheless.


	11. Chapter 11: Masked man and Boat man

**Chapter 11: The Masked man and The Boat man**

* * *

This morning Vodet actually woke up first, and when Nutmeg woke up, she heard him grunting, and rolled over towards him. He was doing one-armed push-ups.  
"You're training now? But we're adventuring dummy!"  
Vodet looked over. "That means nothing! I've spent every day of my life rigorously training, and our search for the dragon balls isn't going to stop that!" He began to lift his arm up and slap his chest once he reached the top of his push-up, before going back down.  
"Hehe, okay." Nutmeg tried to put on a smile, but she was still a little down. They both put on a good face, but the mood was somber. Nutmeg went behind a tree to use the bathroom, and then started cooking breakfast. "So," Nutmeg started, "The next ball is pretty far away, but if we follow a nearby river, it's by an outlet near the ocean."  
"Alright, once we're done eating we'll go right away."

* * *

They followed the river, but the walk was long, and they got tired of walking soon. It didn't help much that the misty, cloudy day was giving Nutmeg the creeps. They where both feeling down, and it just so happened that someone came along the river.  
He appeared from the fog, a figure with a straw hat, and grey robes, with a tail wrapped around his waist like a belt. He was standing up, rowing his boat, and slowed down when he saw Nutmeg and Vodet.  
"Where you going?" he said with an odd accent.  
"What? None of your business!" Vodet said, exasperated.  
"Listen now, mate,I know yer mad. I just wanted to help. Mus' me tired from walking, right?'  
Nutmeg smiled. "Yeah we are, can you give us a ride in your boat?!"  
"Thas' exactly what I was thinkin'" He replied as he parked his boat at the bay of the river.  
Vodet and Nutmeg both sat down in his boat, before Vodet said "Now listen, don't try any funny business."  
"Just her to help, mate." There was a pause as he started off, rowing down the river. "So, what brings ya this way?"  
"OH!" Nutmeg seemed exited to tell someone the story, "WELL I'M NUTMEG, AND THIS IS MY BUDDY VODET!" She side-hugged Vodet, "And we're in search of TEH DRAGON BALLS! Oh, what's your name?"  
"The Names Charron, but most people take to callin' me The Rower."  
"What's a saiyan doing calmly rowing a boat down a river?" Asked Vodet. "I thought you where mega tough warriors"  
"It's not like I can't fight, but I've taken more to helping people 'ese days Speakin'a which, what's been wheighin' on yer minds?"  
Vodet paused to think, but his thoughts where cut off when Nutmeg started talking, "Well, I've been really scared recently, of who I am. Of what I can do. I want to be good, but I know deep down that's not what I am."  
"Listen, I know yer scared, but thinking too hard about it'll only make it worse. You need to stop worrying about what you are, and start focusin' on what you do! I used to think alot like you before. I used to think certain people where certain things by their very naycha. I used to think a demon could do nothing but hate and kill, but I met someone..." He paused, reminiscing on a long passed time, "A friend, who taught me otherwise. Think've it like this, right; Goku was sent here to destroy earth, and he was a hero. You just gotta do what you think is right."  
"Yeah." Nutmeg said,her spirits seeming to be lifted. She wiped some tears from her face, "I think that's what I needed."  
The Rower spoke again, as he continued paddling down the river. "And what about you, rainbow hair?"  
"My arm is broken." Voder said in an annoyed voice.  
"And that's it?"  
"Yes!" Vodet said, a bit angry this time.  
"And how'd ya break it?"  
"None of your goddamn business!"  
"Alright. If ya don't wanna tell me, I won't push ya."  
There was another pause, and Vodet spoke again. "I broke it in a fight with a saiyan. He wasn't even a halfbreed, he was only like six percent saiyan or something."  
"I'm a saiyan too, you know."  
"Yeah I know!" Vodet seemed upset again.  
"So you wanna be strong, but you feel like you'll never get there because you're life's on hard mode, eh?"  
Vodet looked dejected, and said "Yeah."  
"Bet ya wanna give up, he? Admit that yer wrong, and that saiyans and majins, and arcosians outclass you in every way, huh?"  
"...yeah."  
"Sounds like some pussy bullshit to me. You gonna give up on your dream that easy, huh? If you do, then you didn't deserve it in the first place."  
"Now listen here, you'll never know how hard it is to be at such a disadvantage!"  
"Yeah, and? That doesn't mean shit! If you give up on your dreams that's your fault! We all got our problems, we all got our setbacks. The world doesn't care what you are. You're not gonna get consolation from anyone. If you want to be strong, work hard, and try to achieve it. If you don't, that's not my fault."  
"But what if it's not possible?"  
"Then make it possible."  
There was another silence, though it was less somber, more comfortable.  
"Thank you."  
"No need to thank..." The rower looked into the fog, "...me." Vodet looked over and spotted it too. A tall figure standing by the shore of the river. The Rower slowed down and started steering towards him. "Hey, Where you going? Want a ride?"  
"Yes." The figure said, in a voice that sounded like it was muffled and echoed. "I think you could help me very much."  
The Rower parked the boat beside the shoreline, as Nutmeg and Vodet moved over to make room for the new man. The man was tall, wearing a metal mask over his face, in the shape of a human face, with eye-holes that showed only darkness. He wore a dark yellow hooded cloak. The Rower spoke as the figure stepped forward, "So, anything been troubl'n-" He was cut off as the man pulled a sword from under his cloak, a rectangular swords with no point, and a serrated edge, and swung it straight down at Nutmeg!  
The Rower quickly sidestepped in front of her and blocked the sword with his Oar! Vodet and Nutmeg stood up. The man lifted up his sword again, and The Rower took this an an oppertunity to strike him in the side. The ki-empowered strike pushed the man to the side quite a bit, but he kept himself rooted on the ground. His cloak flew off, revealing his flowing brown hair, and his body, covered in what looked like infected sores and scabs. He had a metal speedo on, with ample groin room, and although covered in disgusting bumps and soars, he was extremely muscular and toned, towering above the party.  
"God, what the fuck is THAT!" Vodet said in a disgusted tone.  
"This is what your 'kind' and 'caring' majin friend did to me!" The man said. Nutmeg stayed silent. The Masked man swung his sword into The Rower's side, cutting him, but also pushing him. "Out of my way Charron. I'm not after you, I'm after her."  
"I dunno who you are, or what they did to ya, but I ain't seen it! What I just saw was you attacking an.." The Rower raised his paddle in the air, "INNOCENT GIRL!" Dark blue energy formed around his paddle in the shape of a scythe. He swing it at the Masked man as he yelled "PENATANCE!" As the blade of the scythe went through the masked man, he didn't seem to be cut, but sort of just withered, becoming weaker, and less muscular, as The Rower's wounds healed.  
Vodet took a step forward. The masked man swung again at Nutmeg, but The Rower once again blocked it, and then spoke. "Vodet, Stay back! This man is stronger than you think! He's masking his energy. We're both strong, he just doesn't seem like it against me!"  
"You said-"  
"You're injured!"  
The Masked man swung yet again. This time The Rower didn't have time to repostition his paddle, and let go of it with one hand, catching the sword with his hand. It cut into him, but he didn't flinch. His energy flared up as he, with his single arm, fought against the behemoth of a man, holding the sword with both of his hands. They struggled back and fourth, but in the end the rower was able to smash the sword into the man's mask.  
The mask man let go of his sword with one hand, and put his hand over his mask and yelled "FUCK!" The rower took this as an opportunity to strike. He stabbed the masked man right in the stomach with his paddle, and, as the masked man wasn't prepared, he was sent flying into the side of a hill.  
"I'M GIVING YA ONE LAST CHANCE! LEAVE NOW!" Yelled Charron to the distant Masked man.  
The masked man turned around silently and flew off, disappearing into the fog.  
The Rower stepped back into the boat, immediately pushing off the shore and begging to row again, before speaking to Vodet and Nutmeg.  
"I'm sorry about that. Is it true what 'ee said? Did you do that to 'im?"  
Vodet and The Rower both looked at Nutmeg with interrogating eyes. She looked worried and confused. "No. I didn't I have no idea what he's talking about and I'm really confused."  
"Could always just be a madman. I'd be careful if I was you, though. He's strong, alot stronger than either of you. At least, what I'm sensing from you.  
Vodet paused for a moment, before responding. "He's human, right?"  
"Yes."  
"Sweet." Vodet sounded a mix between optimism and sarcasm.  
Eventually Nutmeg and Vodet, tired as they where, nodded off to sleep on their ride through the mist.


	12. Chapter 12: Praise the Sun

**Chapter 12: Praise the Sun**

Nutmeg and Vodet woke up with the boat parked at the shore of the River, next to a forest.

"This is where you where goin'," said the Rower.

"Huh? We didn't actually tell you where... _what?"_ Replied Vodet.

"You want a dragon ball right? In this forest is where yer gonna find it, mate." Vodet looked at the dragon radar and the ball was nearby. "Yeah. The Goarin tribe. They're strong, be caeheful. They where isolated from the rest of the world, but unlike _most_ of the world, there a very spirtual bunch. They figured out how to use Ki through their connection to nature, and pretty well. I wouldn't say any of them are stronger than you, but there's strength is numbers . Knowin' what I know of 'em, I bet they think the dragon ball is some gift from the gods or whatever."

"Uh, yeah." Vodet said, standing up, as Nutmeg did the same. "So uh, how much's the ride?"

"Rides free."

"Oh?" Vodet looked at the Rower with an inquisitive look before looking back to the shore and getting off the boat. "Alright, see ya later!" Vodet said, walking away with Nutmeg.

"Later." The Rower said, disappearing into the fog.

Vodet and Nutmeg wandered into the woods a bit, towards the dragon ball, before they where ambushed! A group of tribals, all wearing masks, jumped out from the forest and pointed spears at them.

"STOP OUSLANDER!" Yelled one of them, as Vodet and Nutmeg stopped. "Whas your doing here!?"

Vodet took a moment to think, and Nutmeg picked up on what he was planning with her mind reading abilities. These tribals definitely had some superhuman ability, but none of them where anything too serious. Vodet and Nutmeg both jumped forward at them and did a sweeping kick, knocking the spears out of their hands. Vodet then went for a sliding kick at one of them, while Nutmeg blasted a Kamehameha at one of them, incapacitating her enemy.

The tribals began to pile up on Vodet, restraining him and tying him up. His abilities where compromised especially, because of his arm. They then all went after nutmeg togeather. While she was able to fight off a few of them, and was faster and more powerful than any one individual, there where too many of them for her to keep track of, and eventually they pinned her down, and restrained her as well.

They where taken to a small village, hidden within the forest. Their houses where made out of wood, straw, and dirt. There where many of them, all earthlings. Nutmeg and Vodet where escorted to the village chief. A large, imposing man, with dark skin and long hair.

One of the men who brought them to the chief spoke. "Froa, we found these ouslanders wandering through woods! They come close to us! We confront them and they attack! One of us get hurt really bad!"

Froa, the chief, spoke up. His deep voice boomed through the small hut he was in. " **OUSLANDER! YOU COME TO MY LAND! HURT MY PEOPLE! GIVE REASON WHY WE SHOULD NOT KILL YOU!** "

Vodet tried to let out a reply. "W-we we where-"

Nutmeg cut him off and spoke calmly. "We where wandering through the woods, because my friend was hurt. We where looking for a dragon ball, but more importantly, we just wanted to help him. But when we got attacked, we had no choice but to fight back." She bowed on her knees in respect, hoping that they could get out of this safely. She might seem a bit dim to some, but she was just as clever as Vodet when she tried.

" **YOU WANT OUR STAR BALL!? YOU NOT THE FIRST TO COME FOR OUR BALL! BUT YOU CAN NOT HAVE! STAR BALL WAS A GIFT FROM SUN! THE SUN PROVIDES FOR US, AND OUSLANDERS CANNOT TAKE!** "

"N-no, sir. We just wanted to _see_ it. With our eyes. We uh...we heard the legend of the _star ball,_ and wanted to...gaze upon it's otherworldly beauty."

Froa thought for a moment, before he got a clever smile on his face. Nutmeg could feel he was planning something devious, but decided to go along with it for now. " **IF OUSLANDER NEED HEALING, AND OUSLANDER WANT TO SEE STAR BALL, THAN OUSLANDER HELP US."**

"Uh, yeah!" Nutmeg sat back up, with a smile on her face. This whole time Vodet had been standing with an angry look on his face, showing no respect towards their captures.

" **WE HEAL OUSLANDER ARM, THEN OUSLANDER GET US WOOD! WE RUNNING OUT OF FIRE WOOD, AND ENEMY HAVE BAD PLAN TO ATTACK US SOON! WE CAN NOT SEND OUT ANY MORE MEN TO GET WOOD, EVEN MORE AFTER YOU HURT ONE!"**

"Uh, alright, we can do that! Than you ." Nutmeg bowed again, as Vodet stood silently, holding out his broken arm. A shaman game over, put his hand over Vodet's arm, and chanted. A bright light shined from his hand, as Vodet's arm was fixed.

" **OUSLANDERS MAY GO NOW! GET WOOD! IF OUSLANDER NO COME BACK, WE FIND, WE KILL!"**

"Alright, alright!" Vodet said, annoyed and angry, walking away. Nutmeg got up and followed him. As they left, Froa grabbed their last piece of fire wood and set it in his pit. He then created fire using only his hands. Vodet, suprised, yelled "WOW! How did you do _that!?_ "

" **I AM AN AVATAR OF THE SUN! THE SUN PROVIDES PLANTS FOR FIRE, THE SUN PROVIDES HEAT FOR LIVING! THE SUN RULES ALL!"**

"Uh...cool." Vodet said as he continued out the door.

Vodet and Nutmeg both went out into the woods. They chopped down the trees with their hands, using ki-empowered strikes, as they talked to each other.

Nutmeg started the conversation with "So what's up with them?"

"Well obviously they worship some kind of sun god." Vodet replied. "And apparently that Froa guy is the embodiment of the sun...so that means..."

"V, I know what you're thinking and it's a bad idea. We're here for the dragon balls, and I'm pretty sure if we're just nice to them and help them, they'll let us see it, and then we can take it."

"Take it, huh? Didn't think you a thief. Hahahaha! You're so kindhearted."

"I mean, what else are we supposed to do? It's not like they'll just give it to us. But it seems easier to just steal it and sneak away then to fight them for it."

"Nutmeg, that man is apparently at least part GOD! IF I'M GONNA BE A GOD, I'M GONNA HAVE TO DEFEAT ONE!"

"Do you _really_ think he's a god? I mean, what about the Kai and stuff? The sun is just a big ball of fire, right? Plus, a god is _scaaarey!"_

"Listen, nobody really knows exactly how the universe works Nutmeg. For all we know, there could be a sun god, and if there is you know fucking well I'm gonna kick his ass!" Vodet chopped down a tree with such power that the two next to it fell down as well.

"Can we at least _try_. My way? For once! PLEASE!"

Vodet paused. He was obviously upset, but Nutmeg was an invaluable asset. He decided to go along with her for now, but he was dead set on fighting Froa, no matter what happened. "Sure".

"Alright, now lets get all this wood back to them."

Vodet and nutmeg arrived back at the Sun Village with a dozen whole trees each. They dropped them down in the center of the town, and where greeted by Froa.

" **GOOD JOB OUSLANDER! LOTS OF WOOD!"**

Nutmeg meekly asked "So, uh, can we see the dr-star ball now?"

The smug look on Froa's face came back as he said " **THAT WAS NOT DEAL OUSLANDER! WE SAID WE HEAL FRIEND, YOU GET WOOD! IF YOU WANT TO SEE STAR BALL, YOU MUST HELP US MORE!"**

Vodet was mad! "You fuc-"

He was quickly cut off by Nutmeg who covered his mouth and spoke on her own. "Uh, yes we can help! What else do you need help with- uh- _your highness._ "

" **BIG METAL MONSTER IN OCEAN! KILL THE METAL MONSTER AND WE WILL LET YOU SEE THE WISH BALL!"**

"Uh, okay, we can...do that..." Nutmeg replied. She was genuinely nervous. At this point she wasn't sure if he was misinterpreting some boat as a monster or if there actually was one. She wasn't even sure what _he was_. So she agreed. She didn't uncover Vodet's mouth until they left the Village.

Vodet immediately snapped at Nutmeg. "Your highness?"

"Well you said he's a god, right?"

"Yeah and? You think that means anything? We-aai- _ **I**_ Will become a god! He is my equal and nothing more! You're my friend, and you shouldn't feel intimidated by someone like him. I mean, you felt his energy too right? It wasn't THAT high. You could take him."

"Vodet, did you forget that people can mask their power?"

"People can...oh yeah...I never learned that. How to do it, I mean. I never learned how to do it." There was a pause before Vodet continued. "Nutmeg, why don't we just go fight them for it now?"

"Vodet, you said we'd do it my way this time!" She as well took a moment to calm down, using a kinder, gentler tone. "Listen, if he still tries to get us to do stuff for him after this, then we can just fight him for it, alright?"

"Fine." Vodet said, still upset, but trying to not start an argument.

They continued doing long hops, using their energy to stay in the air for long periods of time, towards the sea. When they got to the beach, they saw what Froa was talking about. It was the telescope of a submarine.

"A goddamn submarine. These dudes are morons!" Vodet said, disappointed and upset.

"Lets just..Ask them to leave."

"Alright."

They flew out into the ocean toward the submarine. When they got there, they saw it was abou three feet underwater, and getting inside would cause water to leak in, but Vodet didn't care. He swung the hatch open, jumped in, and slammed it hard closed. Nutmeg then attempted to do the same, but got stuck in the hole, before realizing she could morph her body into an amorphous blob to get in, before closing the hatch again.

Vodet lead nutmeg through the submarine as they searched around for people. Eventually they found the door to the control room. It was locked. Vodet tried to force it open but failed.

"Numeg, you're stronger, can you try to open the door?"

"Uh, yeah!" Nutmeg said with a smile. She balled her hand up into a fist and knocked on he door lightly. A gun cocking could be heard.

"Who's out there?!"

"Uh, me and my friend need to talk to you."

"You break into our sub and say you 'just want to talk'?!"

"Well, it's about something important to us. There's this guy Froa-"

"Froa, aye?" The door opened and inside of the control room where two people. A dark skinned man and women wearing clean and proper clothing. Collard shits and business pants. "You've spoken to him directly? Been within the sun tribe's walls?" The woman asked.

"Uh, yes." Nutmeg replied.

"Come in, we need to talk with you."

Vodet and Nutmeg waked in. Nutmeg was nervous but Vodet was growing more and more impatient, walking stiffly with his arms fully erect, and hands in fists. Nutmeg stood calmly talking to the couple as Vodet leaned against a control panel with his arms crossed and head down.

"So" the man started, as the woman sat backwards on a spinning chair, writing in a notebook, "What where your general impressions of the Sun tribe.

"They where really rash, and pretty scary! I can't believe that people still live like that in today's world! We have spaceships! Their leader seems to think he's some kind of sun god but that's just silly.-" Nutmeg was cut off by Vodet.

"They're a bunch of primal savages. Weak and stupid with only numbers on their side. They think a dragon ball is some gift from the sun god. Are we done here?"

" _Sun god..._ " The woman said questioningly as she wrote in her book.

The man continued asking, "So Froa. Was he a gentle and kind leader, or was he iron fisted and-"

"What the fuck do you care about any of this?" Vodet asked, his patience having worn away.

"Well uh, he's our son." The woman said.

"Oh. I could go get him and bring him back if you need me to. You do realize he thinks you're a sea monster right?"

"Oh no, we don't want him back. We're studying him."

"Studying him?"

"Yes, he's our kid, a biologically modified android of course. We here to test cultural development of societies when a deity figure is introduced."

"That's quite a sacrifice, to give up your child to a band of savages. Don't you ever miss him?"

"You make it sound like we had him then gave him up? We made him for this experiment. Why would I miss him?"

"So you're saying you made a human being, a sentient life, just to experiment on him like some lab rat?"

"I mean, if you want to put it that way it makes us sound bad. We needed a test subject and a blank slate is the best. Of course with the gene splicing we needed a base so we figured why not use our-"

"You disgust me," Vodet said as he walked to the door frame. Nutmeg, upset as well, followed him. He stopped in the doorway. "Get the fuck out of here and never come back."

"Are you kidding me?!" The man said, "We still have so much research to be done. We've spent decades working on this!"

Vodet ran back into the room, jumped into the air sideways, and kicked the man in the face! After landing he grabbed the man by the throat and started bashing his head into the control panels! "YOU GET OUT OF HERE YOU SICK FUCKS! YOU GET OUT OF HERE AND NEVER COME BACK! YOU DON'T EVEN SEE YOUR OWN SON AS A PERSON! DO YOU SEE THIS FACE?! DO YOU KNOW WHO I AM? I _AM_ A GOD! I'M VODET THE GOD OF VENGENCE! AND YOU JUST GOT A FUCKING TASTE OF MY POWER MOHERFUCKER!" Vodet let go of the man, throwing him into the woman. He walked back o the door, Nutmeg having left the room before him, and ended on, "And if I ever see you back here again, I _will_ kill you."

Vodet and Numeg left the submarine, and as they flew back to shore, they saw it start to leave at it's top speed.

"You did good work back there, hero."

"I'm not a hero. I don't really give a shit about Froa. I just...there's something about those people that...RAAGH!"

"I get it. It's the kind of person you are. It doesn't blend well with people like them."

"Yeah...Nutmeg, I don't know if I want to fight my way through them now."

"You not want to fight him anymore? Is it cause he's not really a god?"

"No, it's just. It's not that I feel _bad_ for him, it's just...I don't know, after what we just went through I don't know if I have the heart."

"Vodet? Not having the heart? What happened the the eternally hotheaded flame of a shonun protagonist I used to know?" Nutmeg asked as she head-locked Vodet and tussled his hair.

"Don't push me, bitch! I'll fight you!" Vodet jokingly said, struggling out of Nutmeg's grasp.

They got back to the Sun tribe as the sun was beginning to set. Vodet walked into the throne room of the leader, Froa, and put on a veneer of dominance and unflinching confidence, even though he had more conflicting attitudes inside. "We got rid of the sea monster, now let us see the star ball!"

" **FINE OUSLANDER! YOU KILL SEA MONSTER, YOU CAN SEE STAR BALL."**

Froa snapped his fingers and two tribals in masks appeared and escorted Nutmeg and Vodet to a small building. Inside there was the one star dragon ball, on a pedestal. The two tribals stayed with them in the one room building. Vodet looked at Nutmeg, as he motioned toward them with his eyes, then raised his eyebrows. Nutmeg understood what he was thinking, using his gestures and her mind abilities.

Nutmeg grabbed the dragon ball and sprinted out of the building, rushing past the guards, followed by Vodet.

"OH MY GOD, NUTMEG THAT'S NOT WHAT I WAS THINKING AT ALL! WHAT THE HELL!"

She continued running. "MY MIND READING ISN'T ALWAYS COMPLETELY CLEAR! I KNEW YOU WANTED TO DO _SOMETHING!_ "

"WELL IT SURE AS HELL WASN'T THAT!"

They where both cut off as the large, imposing Froa landed in front of them. " **OUSLANDERS! YOU COME TO MY LAND! HURT MY MEN! AND STEAL MY STAR BALL! YOU WILL KNOW SUFFERING!"**

A tribal stabbed through Nutmeg in the back with a spear.

" **No, Obunga, do not hurt them. This is a punishment I must do!"**

The tribal then pulled the spear out, and Nutmeg's gummy body reformed.

" **NOW OUSANDERS..."**

As Froa took time to speak, Vodet acted with haste, grabbing the spear from the tribal's hand and stabbing it through Fora's stomach with all the force he had! Froa bent over and screamed in pain as the spear plunged through is flesh. He let out another scream, his one louder, as the spear was engulfed in flames and burned away, leaving a geyser of fire to shoot out of his stomach, right at Vodet. Vodet quickly dodged by cartwheeling out of the way, before comboing it into a jumping spin-kick at Froa. But Froa caught his foot. He attempted to throw Vodet down to the ground, but Vodet was able to land with his knees bent and his feet off the ground. He did a backflip out of this position and went through the air, doing multiple backflips. He grabbed another Tribal's spear. He did one last backflip in the air, before he threw the spear at Froa, between his legs splayed out in a V shape. Vodet fell gracefully doing a backwards roll as he landed.

The spear flew at Froa who held out his hand and shot fire at it, and by the time the tip hit his hand, it was ash and fell apart on impact. He ran at Vodet, who was still getting up, and hit him with an upercut, sending him twenty feet into the air. Vodet realigned himself as he fell and put his foot out to kick Froa when he landed, but Froa again held his hand out and shot fire at Vodet as he landed. Vodet was engulfed in flames. He fell off of Froa's hand, and fell the additional 8 feet to the ground. He was badly hurt, his entire body was going through a chemical reaction, and it felt like it. Though, with his body enhanced by his energy, he wasn't as injured as he could have potentially been otherwise.

"VODET!" Nutmeg said as she began to run at Fora with a punch.

"No Nutmeg! I have to beat him on my own! I've spent my whole life training for this! The day I'd fight a god and win! It's meaningless if I have help!" But deep down Vodet knew that the real reason he didn't want help was that he felt weak loosing to an earthling, and getting help from a Majin at this point would only make.

Nutmeg desperately wanted to tell Vodet that he wasn't fighting a real god, but for some reason her better judgment told her not to. She backed off. "I believe in you Vodet!"

"Of course you do," Vodet said getting up, "It's not even, agh, a challenge!" Froa and Vodet both got into their fighting stances again. "RIKA BLAST!" Vodet yelled, shooting his small blue ball of ki at Froa, who easily sidestepped it.

" **HAHAHA! OUSLANDER** _ **THAT**_ **IS YOUR BIG ATTACK!?"** Froa began mocking and laughing at Vodet. Vodet quickly ran at Froa while he was in a less defensive state, and sweeped his legs.

"WHISKY WINDMILL!" Vodet started spinning on the ground, his legs going in a circular motion, juggling Froa in the air with a series of kicks. Froa had a very difficult time escaping, and Vodet was able to keep it going for 10 seconds before Froa finally hit one of Vodet's legs, sending it to the ground. Vodet used that same foot to push him back. As his back was so close to the ground he couldn't stand right up, so he did a backwards somersault into a standup.

Froa shot fire at Vodet, which he was able to cartwheel out of the way of . When he was ready for battle Froa seemed to be on the same level of power as Nutmeg, but one thing Vodet had over him was agility. Froa was rather slow and grounded, but Vodet's fighting style was fluid and constantly in motion. Even when he was just standing he would sway side to side, as to be ready to dodge.

Vodet ran at Froa and did a spinning jump kick at his head! As Froa began to move out of the way Vodet stopped himself and did a second fakeout, pretending he was about to do another leg sweep, before doing a backflip and kicking Froa in the chin, and after landing went for a punch in the stomach! When the punch landed, however, Froa's stomach wound shot fire again, right at Vodet. Vodet jumped out of the fire as fast as he could, jumping backwards into the air, holding himself upside down with one arm and the pushing of the ground again to a standing position.

Froa went to throw a punch, which Vodet cartwheeled out of the way of. "Froa!" Vodet said as he jumped to kick Froa in the head, which Froa blocked.

" **OUSLANDER! THE TIME FOR TALK IS GONE!"**

"I just want you to know." Vodet said as he shot a Rika blast at him, which Froa sidestepped. "That I view you..." Vodet jumped into the air readying a chop at Froa's neck "As a human being!" Froa grabbed Vodet's arm, and squeezed it tight, while engulfing it in flames! It took alot out of Vodet to prevent it from breaking againm, and to keep the burns from going down to the bone. .

" **I AM AN AVATAR OF THE SUN! I AM A GOD IN FLESH!"**

"Agh... _yeah, sure._ " Vodet spun backwards and kicked Fora in the chin. Froa let go of Vodet, and yelled. Vodet caught himself with his good hand and spun on the ground. "NUTMEG NOW!"

"GO GO GUM!" Nutmeg shouted as purple gum shot from her fingers and encased Froa.

Vodet sweeped his legs, and caught him in a windmill kick, before finally ending the battle by kicking Froa through a line of trees, out of sight!

Vodet stood up, as the dust settled, and looked towards where Froah lie. "I will be a true god one day! No imitation android is going to stop me!" He looked up, confidently and pridefully, "Not let's get going Nutmeg!" Vodet walked with a swagger to him, as he left the Sun tribe. As they left, the tribals looked at him in awe, as they had just seen a man whipe out their deific leader.

"So where are we going now, Vodet?" Nutmeg said as they hopped over the river/

"Well I think we've done enough for today. The sun is almost fully set. I say we just get our distance from them and set up camp. Did you seriously not buy a first aid kit?"

"No, I didn't think of that. I'm not used to injuries taking so long to heal."

"Yeah, well, I think we can stop here." Vodet said as he sad down and leaned against a tree. "Well I got some serious burns. I broke my back during the tournament, yesterday I broke my arm, and today I got burned!"

"Uh, listen Vodet. I can turn a set of clothes into a wrap and try to find some herbs around here to make some sort of burn medicine."

"Sure, if you can find them."

"Yeah! I'll go try to look around." Nutmeg said as she went off to look.

Vodet sat and thought to himself. ' _Majins and Namekians can heal from wounds like this within minutes. But it takes me days. The earthling body is weak! God damnit! No reason to get too mad at myself, at least I won a fight today.'_

"Hey V. I'm back and I think I found some stuff that might work." Nutmeg began working on making a medicine to help Vodet. as they talked.

"I need to work on my energy more so stuff like this doesn't happen!"

"Energy?"

"Yeah. I don't know how it works with you Majins, considering you can regenerate really quickly but for us humans, our bodies are just normal bodies. We can survive crazy blasts of energy and being hit with the force of a hundred trucks because we reinforce our body with our energy. That's why you can kill even a super powerful warrior with a gun if you surprise them. Stuff like _this_ wouldn't happen so much if I focused more on spreading my energy throughout my body, instead of only focusing on the parts I expect to get hit. It's hard to improve on. It's the kind of thing that requires alot of focus, and discipline. BUT I WON'T LET DIFFICULTY STOP ME! NOTHING WILL STAND IN MY WAY OF BECOMING A GOD!"

Nutmeg giggled as she started applying the freshly made ointment to Vodet's more serious burns. "Yeah, you go! I can help you if you want! That's what friends are for."

"And uh. I knew he wasn't a real god. It just helped me push through it all."

"I figured. That's why I didn't help you until you asked. It seemed like you where going through something."

"I was. I am. Thank you Nutmeg. I'm gonna be real, I feel like I can trust you. You're just a nice person in general. I don't normally like non-earthlings if I'm being real. They're the ones who always put me down, called me weak. But you're cool." Vodet chuckled a bit, as Nutmeg bandaged his wounds.

They had some hotdogs for dinner that night. Well, Vodet had _some_. Nutmeg had an entire pack of them for herself. "So, Nutmeg. What was your life like? I mean, I've talked about myself, but your past is kind of a mystery." Vodet asked as he leaned against her, as they sat by the warm firelight's glow on the cold autumn night.

"Well, I had two really nice parents and a mean brother. Trolli was his name! He was all bad. He looked just like Super buu to me, except he was gray. We used to play fight alot and it was fun, but he would always take it too far and he was really mean! I had lots of friends growing up too, but they all seemed to outgrow me eventually."

"Well hey," Vodet said putting his hand on Nutmeg's belly, "I won't outgrow ya, buddy!"

"Thanks."

"My parents where _there I guess._ My dad gave me my necklace, said it gave our family strength. My only real friend was Red for most of my life. He was the only one who wasn't a total dick to me."

"I'm your friend too, now, silly!" Nutmeg said, smiling and hugging Vodet.

"Yeah, that's true. You are pretty cool! Like how you knew what herbs you needed for the medicine!"

"You think I'm cool!?" She seemed exited that he said something so nice to her.

"Yeah!" Vodet wouldn't say it out loud, but he thought Nutmeg was adorable when she was worked up like this. "Well I'm gonna be going to bed. Goodnight."

A bit after Vodet got in his sleeping bag, Nutmeg got up and started to pull one out of her. "Hey Nutmeg."

"Yeah, V?"

"Come over here." Vodet said, smiling, and opening up his sleeping bag. Nutmeg seemed exited and got in, snuggling with him again. Vodet liked snuggling with her. It made him happy. And even if he didn't say it, Nutmeg could sense it.

There where nights like these, where Nutmeg would snuggle next to Vodet and lay gently against him as she falls asleep. Vodet only slightly blushing, as the fire burns brightly against the two. There were moments like this when Vodet forgot about his dream, and took in the scenery, the beauty of everything around him. Especially her. She was amazing, he didn't deny that. These moments made Vodet feel truly human, like just another person in this world. And with an amazing girl like her right next to him, he simply smiled to himself. What was that feeling? Could it be...


End file.
